Secret Life 2: Happily Ever After?
by Jailynn5
Summary: Chapter Nine is now posted :) Sequel to "Secret Life: The Movie"... After all they have been through, what is next in the journey for them all? How will they handle the challenges? How will they handle the heartbreak? Will some be torn apart? Or will they get their happily ever after?
1. Chapter One: Holding it Back

**_FADE IN:_**

_**THREE MONTHS LATER/ DECEMBER**_

**INT: RICKY AND AMY'S HOUSE - MORNING**

_Amy is in a small bedroom, with light yellow walls. There is a white crib set up in the corner and a changing table next to it. _

_Amy is now eight months pregnant, and her belly is extremely visible on her petite body. She is hanging up a framed picture of one of her sonograms, and there is words engraved on the top of it that says "Mommy & Daddy's Blessing"._

_As Amy is trying to straighten the frame, Ricky walks into the room behind her and puts his hands around her waist._

_Amy smiles, but continues what she is doing._

**RICKY: **The room looks great.

**AMY: **It does doesn't it?

_Amy turns around to face him_.

**AMY: **We have to get the bedding soon.

**RICKY: **I know, but, you know it would be a lot easier to pick out a theme if we knew what we were having.

_Amy chuckles_.

**AMY: **I told you, I don't want to now until he or she is born. I want it to be a surprise.

_Ricky smiles._

**RICKY: **I know, I know, it would just be easier, that's all.

**AMY: **We can just do an animal theme or something.

_Ricky raises one eyebrow._

**RICKY: **An animal theme?

_Amy crosses her arms playfully._

**AMY: **And what is wrong with that?

**RICKY: **Well, let's assume we have a boy, I would want him to have cars, or trucks, or something... Boyish.

_Amy laughs._

**AMY: **Okay, and if it's a girl?

**RICKY: **Hey, she can like cars too?

_Ricky and Amy both laugh._

**RICKY: **Okay, okay. Animals it is.

_Amy walks over towards the empty crib and traces her fingers around the edge of it._

**AMY: **I can't wait to see him or her in this crib.

_Ricky follows Amy to the crib and kisses her on the cheek._

**RICKY: **Me either.

_Suddenly John runs into the room. He stops when he sees his mom and dad staring into the empty crib._

**JOHN: **Um, there is no baby in there yet.

_Ricky turns towards his and Amy's son._

**RICKY: **We know that. We are just looking, imagining.

_John looks confused. Amy turns to face him._

**AMY: **Are you excited John? The baby will be here very soon.

_John smiles._

**JOHN: **Yep. I can't wait to be a big brother.

_Ricky smiles and tassels his hand in John's hair._

**RICKY: **You are going to be a great big brother buddy.

_John walks over to the crib._

**JOHN: **I need a step stool in here.

**AMY: **A step stool?

**JOHN: **Yeah. I can't reach the top of the crib, and when the baby cries in the middle of the night, I have to be able to reach it, so I can rub its head like you always do to mine mommy.

_Amy smiled at John in awe. Ricky also._

_Ricky walked over to John and put his arm around him._

**RICKY: **Don't worry buddy, we will get you a step stool.

**_DISSOLVE TO:_**

**INT: BEN'S APARTMENT/ NYC - MORNING**

_Ben is lying in bed, sleeping. Next to him is Grace. They have been together since Grace returned to New York. _

_As the sunlight begins to shine through the window, Ben opens his eyes. He turns towards his nightstand to check the time. 7:30 am. He slowly gets up, trying not to wake Grace, and makes his way to the bathroom, to rinse his face. _

_When he returns to bedroom, he sees Grace still asleep. He grabs a pair of jeans, and a shirt, and makes his way quietly out of the apartment._

_For the past three months, against Adrian's wishes, Ben has made sure to bring her a good healthy breakfast every weekend. Omar usually leaves early around 5am or so, for work, so Ben is able to avoid him during his deliveries._

_Adrian is still in denial to this day, but Ben doesn't care. He knows there is a fifty percent chance this baby is his, and he is doing anything he possibly can to take care of Adrian during her pregnancy just in case. _

_He has done this so repeatedly over the past months that Grace has just gotten used to the routine, although she is still clueless to everything involving the baby. _

_Ben wanted to tell Grace the truth, and be honest with her, but if it turns out this baby is in fact Omar's, then he would have jeopardized his relationship with Grace over nothing. He decided to keep it from her, until he was certain. _

_At this point Ben has learned how to perfect the routine. He leaves every morning on Saturday and Sunday, while Grace is still sleeping, runs to the coffee shop, grabs some breakfast to go, brings it to Adrian, argues with her over it briefly, and then returns to his apartment to eat breakfast with his girlfriend. It has just become second nature to him in a sense._

**_TRANSITION TO:_**

**INT: ADRIAN AND OMAR'S APARTMENT/ NYC - DAY**

_After getting breakfast and making his way towards Adrian's apartment, he knocks on her door, as usual, and Adrian opens it, with her hand on her hip, and an annoyed look on her face._

**ADRIAN: **Ben, how many times are we going to go through this?

_Ben ignores Adrian's usual question, and makes his way inside._

_He places the breakfast platter on her kitchen counter._

**BEN: **There is eggs, home fries, and a side of fruit. They were all out of the yogurt today, so I grabbed the fruit instead.

_Adrian closes the door behind her, and walks over towards the kitchen, where Ben is standing._

_She glances down at the food. Even though she hates the fact that Ben does this, she sure does enjoy the food. She is eight months pregnant and hungry every hour on the hour, so she will never admit it to him, but she definitely likes having the food brought to her like clockwork every weekend._

_Again, she won't admit this, so she quickly takes her eyes off of the delicious looking platter, and looks up at Ben with a hard glare._

**ADRIAN: **I told you Ben, there is no reason for you to do this every single week, I have food here, and I am not going hungry. Omar takes very good care of our baby.

_Adrian always makes sure to emphasize "Omar" and the "our" when arguing with Ben._

**BEN: **I know, but this is my way of contributing, in any way I am able to. Besides, even if you are reluctant to admit it, if this baby turns out to be mine, then I don't want to hear how I never did anything for her mother while she was pregnant.

_Adrian creases her eyes._

**ADRIAN: **And if she is Omar's?

_Ben chuckles in reaction to Adrian's sarcasm._

**BEN: **Well then consider it a gift to one of my closest friends during her pregnancy.

_Adrian takes a deep breath. She doesn't like being mean to Ben, and deep down she knows this is a possibility; however, she refuses to admit it at this point. If it turns out that Ben is the father, than she will deal with it then, but until that is known for sure, she will not let herself go crazy over it anymore. Things will work out, is what she tells herself; although, she is pretty uncertain whether or not that is true._

**ADRIAN: **Anyway, so what are you doing now? Going to sneak back into your apartment, and continue to lie to Grace?

_Adrian snarled, she always came off a bit jealous, and Ben noticed, but he just blamed it on crazy hormones._

_Ben chuckled._

**BEN: **Mhmm, and you? Going to call your husband to tell him how you made yourself such a delicious breakfast?

_Ben knew how to push her buttons, and he did so purposely._

_Adrian squeezed her lips together in response, giving him a sarcastic stare._

**ADRIAN: **Ha-ha-ha, very funny.

_Ben smiled, Adrian was cute when she was mad, but he didn't tell her that. _

_As Ben made his way towards Adrian's door, about to leave, Adrian waddled behind him._

**ADRIAN: **Thank you.

_Ben turned around to look at her, nodded in response and made his way out the door._

_After he left Adrian closed the door behind him, and leaned up against the door. She looked confused, and uneasy._

_She took a breath in, and exhaled, then made her way towards her kitchen, where the aroma of the food was controlling her senses._

**_TRANSITION TO:_**

**INT: SAN DIEGO UNIVERSITY/ CAFETERIA MESS HALL - DAY**

_Ethan sat at one of the many tables in the Mess Hall. He usually came there to get something to eat, and would end up staying for hours studying for his classes. _

_He and Kathy haven't spoken about anything involving the two of them since that first week of school three months ago. He seen her around campus here and there, but they would usually make small talk, and that was it. _

_It was killing Ethan as he watched Kathy prance along with her varsity football captain boyfriend, and all there so call popular friends, but there was nothing he could do about it. He wanted Kathy to be happy ultimately, but he really regretted transferring schools, because now he was forced to watch her move on, and that was extremely hard._

_As he sat at the table with a finished tray of food beside him, and an open text book in front of him, he heard Kathy's voice from across the room. She was with her boyfriend and a group of friends. _

_He looked up with his eyes only, and listened to their conversation._

**KATHY: **What time are we leaving?

**GREG (KATHY'S BOYFRIEND): **In about an hour, you and the girls can go head to the frat house, and Eric, Dave and I are going to go pick up the kegs.

_Ethan decided to stop listening. He had seen Kathy in bad places since school started, doing stupid things with her idiot boyfriend, but he hated seeing her doing those things._

_Not only was she too smart for him, but she was letting him ruin her. Ruin her purity, her sweetness, her innocence, her kindness, and all the things he loved about her._

_He didn't know why Kathy was letting herself fall, and getting involved with people like she was. It really hurt him to watch it, but still, there was nothing he could do about it, and Kathy made that very clear to him._

_As he was gathering his things, and getting ready to get up from the table and leave, due to his inability to hear and see Kathy with her boyfriend any longer, he was startled by her voice not too far behind him._

**KATHY: **Hey Ethan.

_Ethan turned around to see Kathy standing by the vending machine not to far from him._

_Ethan nodded in response, but failed to answer with words._

**KATHY: **Studying?

**ETHAN: **Uh, yeah. I was, but I'm leaving now.

**KATHY: **Oh. Okay. Well see you around.

**ETHAN: **Yeah. See ya Kathy.

_Ethan walked away, and out of the mess hall. _

_Kathy watched him as he left. She still cared for Ethan, and deep down she loved him, but she needed to move on. She wanted to experience other things, other people, have fun, make the best of her college years, but she still couldn't help knowing that he was on campus, and she hated to hurt him, but she had to do what was best for her right now._

_As she bent down to grab her drink from the vending machine, she felt someone touch her inappropriately from behind. She shot up and turned around. Her boyfriend, Greg, was standing there, with a smile on his face._

**GREG: **Sorry, I couldn't help it.

_Kathy looked annoyed._

**KATHY: **Don't do that.

_Greg tweaked his neck back._

**GREG: **Why the attitude? I was just playing around.

**KATHY: **I know, it's just; you startled me, that's all.

_Kathy was uncomfortable with how openly sexual Greg was, but she tried to avoid confrontation, because he didn't have the greatest of tempers._

_Greg responded with a hint of an attitude…_

**GREG: **Well, I didn't mean to startle you, I was just playing.

_Kathy forced a smile, and tried to reassure him, she wasn't mad._

**KATHY: **I know.

_She and Greg walked back over towards their group of friends._

**_TRANSITION TO:_**

**INT: JACK AND MADISON'S APARTMENT/ L.A. - DAY**

_We hear a distant crying in the background. _

_Madison walks over to the crib where Destiny is laying; she picks her up and sits in the rocking chair, beside her crib._

**MADISON: **What's the matter my angel?

_She continues rocking Destiny back and forth, when Jack walks into the room._

**JACK: **I'll take her, you go take a nap.

_Madison looks up at Jack, she looks irritated._

**MADISON: **I can handle it.

_Jack takes a deep breath._

**JACK: **Madison, how many times do I have to say sorry? The game went into overtime last night, I had to stay late. I'm their coach.

_Madison rolls her eyes._

**MADISON: **Yeah, well you come home at almost midnight, after I have been home all day with her, and then when she wakes up at one in the morning, I am the one who has to get up with her. It was supposed to be your night with her.

**JACK: **I'm sorry. I was exhausted; you should have just waken me up.

**MADISON: **What good would that have done? I was already awake.

_Jack walked over to her and destiny, and got down on his knees next to them._

**JACK: **I am sorry. Please just let me take her, and go take a nap.

_Madison looked over at Jack next to her, trying to keep quiet, because Destiny was falling back asleep._

**MADISON: **You know, this is happening more and more lately right?

_Jack put his head down._

**JACK: **I know.

**MADISON: **I mean I appreciate you working Monday through Friday, and taking care of the finances, but staying home all week and getting up in the middle of the night is taking a toll on me too. I need sleep also Jack. We had a deal, that during the week I would handle Destiny during the night, because you have work in the morning, but on the weekends, it is supposed to be your turn.

**JACK: **I know. I am sorry.

_Madison looked at Jack, and cracked a small smile._

_She handed Jack the baby, now six months old, and kissed him on the cheek._

**MADISON: **I'm going to lie down.

_Jack nodded in agreement as Madison walked out the nursery._

**_TRANSITION TO:_**

**INT: LOS ANGELES CAFE' - DAY**

_Lauren was sitting at a little table outside the cafe', with coffee next to her, and her laptop in front of her._

_She looked thin, and her hair still short; however, she seemed somewhat healthy._

_She paused for a moment when she saw her father, __**KEN FIELDS**__, walk towards the table and sit down next to her._

**KEN: **Hey hunny.

**LAUREN: **Good morning. You slept well?

**KEN: **Yeah, I got to the hotel late last night, but I caught a couple good hours of sleep.

**LAUREN: **Good. I wish I could have offered for you to stay at my place, but I figured you would be less comfortable on a couch, my place isn't very big.

**KEN: **No, I know. Hey it's only for the weekend anyway, I'm fine.

_Lauren smiled at her father._

**LAUREN: **So what time is your interview today?

**KEN: **Uh, at one, but I will probably try and get there a bit earlier.

**LAUREN: **You really think you and mom are going to move here?

**KEN: **I am hoping so, I mean as long as they offer me the job today.

**LAUREN: **You know you guys don't have to move here because of everything going on with me. I'm okay really.

**KEN: **No. We want to. I know you are okay, and you will be okay, but your mother and I want to be closer to you, that is all. We know you can't exactly leave your career here, so we figured we will come to you instead. Plus, we could use the change.

**LAUREN: **What about Jason?

**KEN: **Jason? He is fine, he's in the dorms anyhow, I don't think it really matters to him whether you mother and I live there or here.

**LAUREN: **Well, I just hope this is what you guys want to do, not just because of my illness.

**KEN: **Lauren listen to me, your mother and I want to be close to you, that's all. Trust me; we want to move here, besides you need your family right now.

_Lauren smiles. She does need her family right now, and it was really reassuring to know they would be close to her._

**_TRANSITION TO:_**

**INT: RICKY AND AMY'S HOUSE - DAY**

_Ricky is out front taking the trash out when Nora and Leslie pull up in front._

_Ricky looks up at the car and smiles as Leslie jumps out and runs over to hug him._

**LESLIE: **Hi Ricky!

**RICKY: **Hey Les, good to see you.

**LESLIE: **John is home right?

**RICKY: **Yeah, he is inside with Amy, go ahead and run in.

_Leslie takes off for the door, and goes inside to greet Amy and John._

_Ricky walks over to his mother, who has a box of pastries in her hand. He takes the box from her, and kisses her hello on the cheek._

**RICKY: **Hey mom.

**NORA: **Hey baby.

**RICKY: **Where is Willadean?

**NORA: **Oh she should be here in a little bit; she's running late at work.

**RICKY: **Oh aright, well it's nice to see you. Amy is making dinner inside.

**NORA: **Amy is making dinner?

_Nora looks at Ricky in confusion, because Amy is not at all the best of cooks._

_Ricky laughs._

**RICKY: **She insisted. She is making her famous meat sauce.

_Ricky says sarcastically._

**NORA: **Oh boy.

_Ricky laughs and nudges his mother playfully_.

**RICKY: **Hey, be nice, she is extremely hormonal.

_Nora smiles at her son, and nods in agreement._

**NORA: **Meat sauce, my favorite.

_She responds playfully as they make their way inside._

**_FADE OUT_**


	2. Chapter Two: Facing the Truth

**INT: RICKY AND AMY'S HOUSE - NIGHT APROX. 10PM**

_Ricky, Amy, Nora, and Willadean were sitting at the kitchen table. They finished dinner a couple of hours ago, and were just finishing up some coffee and a small desert. _

_John and Leslie had been in his room since they finished dinner, and haven't heard them around for a while now._

_They figured the two of them probably wore themselves out to the point that they had fallen asleep by now. _

_As Amy started to clear off the table and tidy up a bit, Nora glanced over at Willadean, who was yawning in her chair._

**NORA: **I think we are going to head home now you guys, Willadean is practically going to fall asleep on your table here.

_Willadean smiles in response, and doesn't disagree. She had a long day at work today, and she really was exhausted._

**RICKY: **I have to get up pretty early tomorrow also; I should probably get some sleep soon too.

**NORA: **Working on Sunday? That's not that common for you anymore.

**RICKY: **Yeah, I know, but I am actually conducting some interviews tomorrow. Ever since Ethan left for San Diego, we have been short staffed in the shop, and I thought we could manage it for a while, but now with the holiday's coming, we need some extra help.

_Nora nods in response._

**WILLADEAN: **Well we better go get Leslie...

**RICKY: **I'll go get her, you guys just wait here.

_Ricky gets up and goes up the stairs to get Leslie._

_When he opens the door he sees John and Leslie curled up in a blanket on the floor, with the lights off and the TV on. It was rolling the ending credits to a movie they must have been watching and just fell asleep._

_He turns the TV off and quietly leaves the room and heads back downstairs._

**RICKY: **You know what, why don't you just leave her here tonight? She and John are fast asleep; I don't want to wake them. We can drop her off tomorrow?

_Willadean looks over at Nora, leaving the decision up to her._

**AMY: **Yeah, just leave her here tonight, I'll make them breakfast in the morning and stuff. They will have fun.

**NORA: **Aright, you sure you don't mind?

**RICKY: **Not at all, don't worry about it.

**NORA: **Okay, well then we are going to head home now then, call me in the morning?

**AMY: **Yes definitely. We will.

_Nora and Willadean get up, hug and kiss Amy and Ricky goodbye, and make their way towards the door, and Ricky walks them out to the car._

_When Ricky returns to the kitchen, he finds Amy drying the last of the dishes with a small towel._

_She walks over to him after placing the last cup in the cabinet, and he wraps his arms around her waist, which is almost impossible do to her stomach in between them._

_Amy giggles at his efforts and extends her arms around his neck._

**AMY: **That was a nice dinner, I'm glad they came.

_Ricky softly kisses Amy's nose._

**RICKY: **Yes me too, thanks for making dinner.

_Amy smiles and kisses him softly._

**AMY: **Ready to go to bed?

**RICKY: **Definitely.

_The two smile at each other, and they both exit the kitchen hand in hand as Amy shuts the kitchen light off on their way out._

**_TRANSITION TO:_**

**INT: BEN'S APARTMENT/ NYC - NIGHT**

_Grace is putting her jacket on, and getting ready to head home after basically spending the weekend at Ben's apartment. _

_She is making her way to the door with Ben behind her._

_As she opens the door, she kisses Ben softly on the lips and he grabs her waist and pulls her closer._

**BEN: **Do you really have to leave? I like having you here.

_Grace giggles._

**GRACE: **Yes. I have to go home and study, I have a quiz this week, and besides I have to go home sometime Ben, I don't live here.

_Ben chuckles a little._

**BEN: **I know, I know. I just miss you when you're not here.

_Ben makes a "puppy dog" expression, and Grace laughs._

_She then kisses his cheek._

**GRACE: **I will see you tomorrow night, dinner at five right?

_Ben nods in agreement._

**GRACE: **Good night.

**BEN: **Good night.

_Ben kisses her one more time, and then Grace leaves._

_After Ben shuts the door he makes his way over to his laptop, sitting on the coffee table in his living room._

_He turns it on in hopes to get some studying done, but is distracted when his cell phone rings inside his pocket._

_He takes it out and see's that Henry is calling him, he answers._

**BEN: **Hello?

**HENRY: **Hey Ben.

**BEN: **Hey Henry, what's up? It's good to hear from you.

**HENRY: **Yeah, nothing much really, figured I would call, catch up, say hello.

**BEN: **Yeah definitely, what's going on? How are things?

**HENRY: **Good, good. Things are going good. I wanted to tell you some good news.

**BEN: **Oh yeah? What's that?

**HENRY: **My six month assignment is going to be up soon, and I had to put in my requests for my next assignments, and I requested coming to New York.

**BEN: **Really? That's great! It would be so cool to have you and Alice around man!

**HENRY: **Yeah I know. I would be stationed over in Brooklyn, at the Fort Hamilton Base, but I wouldn't be very far.

**BEN: **Yeah, that is like a half hour ride away. That is awesome; I hope you get assigned there.

**HENRY: **Yeah me too. Traveling around the world is great also, but Alice and I are getting a little home sick you know? We want to return to the states for a while. It will be like a three year assignment, so it will be nice to be in one place for a good amount of time again.

**BEN: **Yeah I totally get it. When will you know?

**HENRY: **I should find out in about two weeks, and then if all goes as planned, we should be there in about a month.

**BEN: **Wow, that is great! I really hope everything goes smooth.

**HENRY: **Yeah me too.

**BEN: **That means that you may be here when Adrian has the baby.

_Henry doesn't respond right away, but then does, after a lengthy pause._

**HENRY: **Yeah, that's true.

**BEN: **What was that?

**HENRY: **What was what?

**BEN: **That hesitation...

**HENRY: **No nothing, really.

**BEN: **Henry...

**HENRY: **Well, I just... Have you talked to Adrian about all of that? About the baby? About the possibility of it being yours? I mean this whole situation, you not telling Grace, her not telling Omar, You bringing her secret food, you and her not really talking about the importance of this... It's just weird.

_Ben sighs._

**BEN: **I know it is. What am I supposed to do though? She refuses to even talk about it, about what we are going to do if this baby is mine... And then that is just it... If the baby turns out to be Omar's, then she risks losing Omar, and I risk losing Grace for nothing.

**HENRY: **Yeah but Ben, this isn't some small little thing, this is a baby we are talking about... And besides, you don't think Grace and Omar will eventually catch on and find out about all of this? It is going to hurt your relationships more if you continue lying about it.

**BEN: **I don't know Henry; I don't know how to handle any of this. Once Adrian has the baby and we can figure out if its mine or not, then I'll figure it all out, but until then, I just don't know.

**HENRY: **I just don't think this is going to end well Ben; I have a bad feeling about it.

**BEN: **Well there is nothing I can do until she is born.

**HENRY: **You know that if the baby is yours, you are going to be able to tell right away... And so is Omar.

**BEN: **What do you mean?

**HENRY: **C'mon Ben, you are Caucasian, and Omar is African American, I mean do I have to spell it out for you?

**BEN: **Yeah I know... Listen I don't want to talk about this anymore, I have it under control.

**HENRY: **Do you Ben?

**BEN: **Yeah I do.

_Henry stayed quiet, more so to try and let the tension in Ben's voice pass._

**HENRY: **Hey, did you say "she"?

_Ben smiled._

**BEN: **I did.

**HENRY: **She is having a girl?

**BEN: **Yup.

**HENRY: **Wow, well that's great, you know... if she is yours...

_Ben didn't respond. He just plopped back into the couch, allowing it to swallow him into the cushion._

**BEN: **Yeah... If she is mine.

_Ben looks saddened by his response to Henry. He wasn't ready for any of this, and he was so sure that what happened between him and Adrian was a mistake, but now... He wasn't sure what he thought anymore... And he also wasn't sure he wanted this baby to be Omar's after all._

_**TRANSITION TO:**_

_**INT: GYNECOLOGIST OFFICE/ NEW YORK - THE NEXT MORNING.**_

_Adrian was sitting in the examination room, lying in the bed as the doctor performed the ultrasound._

_She watched her baby on the small black and white screen next to her, and all she could do was smile._

_The doctor finished the ultrasound, turned on the light, and handed Adrian a towel to wipe the jelly off of her stomach. She then helped her into a sitting position._

**DOCTOR: **So everything looks great, the baby is almost full term, a couple more weeks to go, are you excited?

**ADRIAN: **I am. I really am, I can't wait for her to get here.

**DOCTOR: **Well it is an exciting time in your life. Do you have any other questions?

_Adrian's facial expression changed, she almost seemed a little worried._

**ADRIAN: **Actually, I do... The last time I was pregnant... I told you I uh... I lost her... Right at the end... Everything was fine the entire pregnancy... And then I don't know what happened... She was just... Gone... And as excited as I am, I am just really afraid of that happening again...

_Adrian started to choke on her words, and the doctor placed her hand on Adrian's shoulder to comfort her._

**DOCTOR: **I understand it is scary to think about, and you are worried, and while I can't reassure you that nothing like that will happen, I can reassure you and tell you that you and your little girl are very healthy as far as I can tell. I don't see any complications moving forward; however, that is why we want to check on you and have you here every week for the rest of the pregnancy. Due to your past history, we want to keep a close watch so that if anything does seem wrong, we can decide our next steps to prevent any harm from you or the baby.

_Adrian smiled and nodded her head in acceptance._

**DOCTOR: **How is the daddy feeling about everything? Is he worrying also?

_Adrian hesitated to answer... "the daddy"…Well that was a hard question to answer, but of course she couldn't tell the doctor that._

**ADRIAN: **He um, he feels the same, just worried a bit also.

**DOCTOR: **He is the father of the last pregnancy as well?

_Adrian didn't know how to answer that... She put her head down, and finally couldn't hold her shame in any longer, she had to tell someone the truth._

**ADRIAN: **I... I don't know.

_The doctor looked confused at first, but then quickly caught on to what she meant._

**DOCTOR: **Adrian, if you need to talk about it, I am here to listen, that is what I do.

_Adrian looked up at the doctor, shame written all over her face._

**ADRIAN: **I don't know what I was thinking... I had a one night thing with Mercy's... The father of my last pregnancy... And now I don't know if he or my husband is the father of this baby... I am a horrible person, I know.

**DOCTOR: **Adrian, everyone makes mistakes, you can't beat yourself up over it forever, besides, regardless of who is the father, either way you are going to be a great mother to this beautiful little blessing you are about to receive soon. Things will work themselves out.

**ADRIAN: **My husband doesn't know...

**DOCTOR: **Well, that is something you have to think about; however, anything you tell me in this room is completely confidential so you do not have to worry about him finding out what we talked about okay?

_Adrian shook her head in agreement._

**DOCTOR: **Can I give you a bit of advice though?

_Adrian agreed._

**DOCTOR: **It may be better for him to find out now, let it soak in, so he has time to process it all before the baby is born... Parenthood is life changing, and I'm not sure you will want the complication of dealing with this issue once you have a newborn to care for also... So just think about that okay?

_Adrian nodded her head in agreement but did not respond with words._

_She knew she was right, but she wasn't sure what to do, or how to do it..._

**_FADE TO BLACK_**


	3. Chapter Three: When Feelings Resurface

**EXT: SAN DIEGO UNIVERSITY CAMPUS - NIGHT**

_It was late in the evening, and Ethan figured he would take a stroll around the campus. It was always nice to walk around after the sun set, and the heat wasn't as extreme. _

_As he made his way around the main loop of the campus, for the second time in a row, he noticed the all too familiar thumping of the bass, coming from the frat house down the road. _

_He knew that was what Kathy and her boyfriend were talking about earlier that day in the mess hall. _

_She was there, probably doing things she shouldn't be, and even though he wasn't much of a parting kind of guy, he really wished he could be there… just to make sure Kathy was okay._

_But he couldn't do that anymore, she made it perfectly clear that she wanted to move on. _

_How could she be okay with that? After all we've been through, he thought to himself, but quickly shut that switch back off. He needed to stop obsessing over it, and just enjoy the beauty of the night as he finished his stroll._

_As he made his way back over towards the dorms, he heard someone call out to him from behind._

_He turned around to find Shane, one of the few friends he met since he started school in San Diego._

_Shane wasn't from California at all, he actually was from Texas, and he carried a deep southern accent that Ethan found extremely funny at times._

_Shane was very tall, about six foot two; short dark hair; medium build. He looked intimidating at first glance, but he was actually a real down to earth guy, and Ethan liked him. He found him to be pretty cool, and probably hung out with him the most since coming to school there._

**Shane**: Hey what are doing strollin' out here?

**Ethan**: Nothing really, just decided to take a walk, clear my head.

**Shane**: You still tryna get over that girl huh? Kathy?

**Ethan**: Yes, her name is Kathy, and no that's not why I'm out here… and besides I am over her.

_Shane pressed his lips together, he knew Ethan was lying._

**Shane**: Yeah, yeah, I don' believe you for two seconds brother.

_Ethan laughed, not at his comment, but at his choice of words._

**Ethan**: Brother? Really? What are you Hulk Hogan?

_Shane laughed, but quickly returned the sarcasm._

**Shane**: Oh, I'm sorry, does "dudee" sound more like the kind of lingo ya'll use out here.

_Ethan laughed again._

_As they kept walking, Shane heard the same sounds coming from the frat house._

**Shane**: Sounds like a good time down there.

_Ethan looked towards the road, and rolled his eyes._

**Ethan**: Yeah, I doubt it.

_Shane creased his eyebrows._

**Shane**: You don' like them or somethin'?

**Ethan**: Not that I don't like them, per say.. I just… that's not my kind of crowd that's all.

**Shane**: Is she there?

_Ethan nodded, and Shane quickly realized why Ethan responded in that way._

**Shane**: C'mon, why don't we check it out… maybe she will see you and ya'll can get to talking.

**Ethan**: Forget it, I'm not going to some stupid frat house… and besides, they probably won't let us in anyway.

**Shane**: Says who? They are all probably too drunk to even realize who is comin' in and outta that place. C'mon, let's just pop in, check it out, and see what the big deal is, and then we'll leave.

_Ethan really didn't want to go in there, but then again, it gave him a chance to see Kathy, and make sure she was okay… he gave in._

**Ethan**: Aright, in and out though… I don't want to stay in there with those idiots for long.

**Shane**: Got it.

_They both turned and began walking down the grungy paved road to the left of them, and towards the frat house._

**_TRANSITION TO:_**

**INT: ADRIAN AND OMAR'S APARTMENT – NIGHT**

_Adrian was sitting at the stool next to the counter in her kitchen, when Omar walked over to her and kissed her on her cheek._

_He was dressed in a black suit, and had a large suitcase in his hand._

**Adrian**: I really wish you didn't have to go.

_She made a puppy dog face, and Omar smiled._

**Omar**: I know me either, but this meeting is really important babe, I can't miss it. It will only be two days, I'll be back before you know it.

_Adrian pouted._

**Adrian**: You know, I am eight months pregnant and you have been away so much lately.

_Omar tilted his head._

**Omar**: Come on Adrian, don't do that to me. Don't make me feel guilty, I have to take care of things at my job too baby, you know that.

_Adrian gave in a little, but inside she really was getting annoyed with all these business trips._

**Adrian**: Fine, I'll see you when you get back.

_Omar kissed her forehead, and then leaned down and kissed her belly._

**Omar**: I love you.

**Adrian**: I love you too.

_As Omar left, Adrian made her way over towards the cabinet, pulled out a package of microwavable popcorn, and placed it in the microwave. _

_As she waited for it to finish, she leaned up against the counter and rubbed her stomach._

**Adrian**: I guess its movie night, for just the two of us Nina.

_Once the microwave went off, she grabbed a big bowl and poured it into it, picking at a couple also._

_She made her way over to the couch and grabbed the remote and started flickering through the demand channels trying to find a movie to watch. As she scrolled, she came across the movie "The Notebook"._

_Now she had seen this a hundred times already, but hey, why not? She could go for a sappy romance, and not only that but this was pure drugs for her emotional hormones right now. A reason to make her cry and get all mushy, it was perfect._

_As she hit play, and squiggled her way into a nice comfy position on the couch, he cell phone buzzed on the coffee table._

"Go figure_" she thought to herself, as she now tried to pull her pregnant-self back up to reach her phone._

_As soon as she looked at her phone she swung her head back in annoyance. It was a text message… from Ben._

**To: Adrian**

**From: Ben**

**Hey. Can we talk? I'm downstairs.**

"Ugh, right now?" _she thought to herself, but instead she gritted her teeth and responded…_

**To: Ben**

**From: Adrian**

**Yeah, I mean I guess so if you're already here than come up… we have to make it quick though, I am about to watch a movie.**

_She placed her phone back on the table, and slowly and carefully tried to maneuver herself onto her feet, to go and unlock the door._

_By the time she waddled herself to the door and opened it, Ben was already standing there._

**Ben**: Hey.

_Adrian looked at him, cold faced. She then turned to walk back over to her couch, leaving Ben to close the door behind him. _

**Adrian**: Yeah, hi.

_Ben felt the annoyance coming from Adrian, but he smirked without her seeing him._

_He followed her over to the couch, and sat down as well, on the other end of the couch._

**Adrian**: I'm surprised you haven't pulled some kind of gourmet meal out of your hat yet.

_Adrian was being sarcastic; however, she kind of wished he would have… she was starving, and this popcorn was not doing it for her._

**Ben**: Very funny.

_Adrian twitched her head a little in response._

**Ben**: Where is Omar?

_Adrian looked away; she was clearly still annoyed with Omar's frequent business trips lately._

**Adrian**: On his way to California, business meeting, or whatever.

_Ben noticed her annoyance, but decided not to press on it._

**Ben**: So a movie huh? What are you watching?

_Adrian looked at Ben confused._

**Adrian**: Ben come on.

**Ben**: What?

**Adrian**: Why are you here? You said you wanted to talk, but you are just making small talk… what is it?

**Ben**: Aright, alright. I just… Adrian we need talk about things, about the baby… about the whole situation… we really, really need to figure out what the plan is.

_Adrian looked saddened by Ben's question. He was right… but she needed a little more time to think things over, and really come to a conclusion before she could answer his question._

**Adrian**: Ben… listen, I know I haven't been openly communicating with you about everything, and I'm sorry. I know you want answers okay, and I will give them to you, I just don't have them this second. Can you please just give me a couple of days, to really think things through… figure out what to do… I promise we will talk about it okay?

_She sounded really sincere, and almost pleading to Ben to let it go for tonight. _

_Ben noticed, and even though he told himself that he would make Adrian talk to him tonight, he couldn't pressure her… not when he could see the sincerity on her face._

**Ben**: Okay.

_Adrian shot her head up. "_Did he just say okay_?" She thought to herself. She was surprised, but felt a sense of gratitude as well._

**Adrian**: Thank you.

_Ben smiled in response._

_Adrian realized she had been chomping away at the popcorn in her hand, rudely never offering him any._

_She extended the bowl to Ben._

**Adrian**: Popcorn?

_Ben shook his head no, and smiled. Adrian shrugged, and grabbed another handful for herself._

**Ben**: So what are you watching?

**Adrian**: The Notebook.

_Ben looked shocked._

**Ben**: The _Notebook_? _You_?

_Adrian got a little defensive._

**Adrian**: Why is that such a shock to you?

_Ben chuckled a little._

**Ben**: I don't know, I just never thought you were the sappy, romantic type…

_Adrian softened._

**Adrian**: Well I am. I like to cry every now and then.

_Adrian looked up at Ben out of the corner of her eye and laughed._

**Adrian**: Okay, okay! I'm not usually… but this pregnancy has had me acting all kinds of crazy lately.

_Ben laughed._

**Ben**: Yeah, you're a bit extra moody too.

_He smiled as Adrian folded her arms playfully._

**Adrian**: Hey watch it! You never know how moody I could get right now!

_Ben chuckled._

**Ben**: It's aright your cute when you mad.

_Adrian stiffened, and Ben practically choked after those words left his mouth._

_It got very silent, and all Ben could think to himself was "Why the hell did I just say that?"_

_Adrian cleared her throat, obviously trying to think of something to break the awkwardness._

**Adrian**: Uh, so how's Grace?

_Ben cleared his throat also._

**Ben**: She's uh… good, yeah she's great.

**Adrian**: Good, good. I mean I just spoke to her the other day and all, but I just figured I'd ask anyway.

**Ben**: Oh yeah, sure.

_Adrian could still feel the strangeness in the air, so even though she didn't plan on it, she decided to ask Ben if he would like to watch the movie with her… just to take the focus off of conversation._

**Adrian**: Do you want to stay and watch the movie with me?

**Ben**: Oh I don't want to be an annoyance to-

_Adrian cut him off._

**Adrian**: Ben you're not an annoyance to me, you're never an annoyance to me I promise.

_She gave him a reassuring smile._

_He cracked a smile back at her._

**Ben**: Okay then, let's watch The Notebook.

_Adrian smiled as she turned the small table lamp off beside her, and pressed play._

**_TRANSITION TO:_**

**INT: LAURENS APARTMENT/ LOS ANGELES – NIGHT**

_Madison is over Laurens place, Jack agreed to give her a couple of hours tonight to hang out with her best friend, and have some time to herself. The two aren't doing anything spectacular; however, just the peacefulness of hanging out with her best friend, talking about nonsense, and ordering in pizza was a perfect night for Madison._

_She needed this. Ever since Destiny was born, her life has been on overdrive, and even though she loved her with all her heart, she was in desperate need of some alone time._

**Lauren**: So, how is the little princess? I wish I could come around and see her more often, but with the chemo, it's dangerous for me to be around her.

**Madison**: She is wonderful. No, trust me I know, it's okay. Don't worry I tell her all about you! And soon you will be able to see her all the time.

_Lauren smiled._

**Lauren**: How's things with Jack? Thinking about a wedding date anytime soon?

_Madison shook her head no._

**Lauren**: Is everything okay between you guys?

**Madison**: Yeah, I mean I guess so… it's just different for us now that we have a child I guess. We were so used to a simple life, and now with Destiny, things have been a little harder to get used to.

**Lauren**: Well, you guys are doing a great job. You'll get there.

_Madison looked doubtful._

**Madison**: Yeah, see that's the thing… what if we don't "get there"? You know? I mean to be honest, Jack and I, we haven't exactly been too fond of each other lately, partially due to stress and lack of sleep. I just worry sometimes, like maybe we moved too fast, maybe we rushed into this life, and now we are stuck, with no way out, and all we can do is put on a brave face for our daughter, when inside we are screaming.

**Lauren**: Do you feel stuck?

**Madison**: I don't know… I mean, yeah, sometimes… ugh I feel so guilty for even saying this.

_Lauren sympathizes with Madison._

**Lauren**: Don't feel guilty… it is okay to be afraid Madison, really it is perfectly normal.

_Madison smiles at her friend._

**Madison**: You're not going to get all _psychologist_ on me now are you?

_Lauren looks at Madison confused, but then starts laughing as she nudges Madison on the shoulder._

**_TRANSITION TO:_**

**INT: ADRIAN AND OMAR'S APARTMENT/ NYC – NIGHT**

_Ben and Adrian have been watching the movie for a while now, and at certain points, real sentimental parts, he has noticed Adrian tearing up. He had been stealing glances over at her since the movie began, and he didn't know why, but for some reason he was really enjoying being there with Adrian. _

_Even if they weren't conversing, it was still nice._

_As he focused his eyes on the movie, he is sent on a world wind of thoughts after hearing two separate parts of the dialog…_

_"They didn't agree on much. In fact, they didn't agree on anything. They fought all the time and challenged each other every day. But despite their differences, they had one important thing in common. They were crazy about each other."_

**_… &…_**

_"So, it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day. Will you do something for me, please? Just picture your life for me? Thirty years from now, forty years from now? What's it look like? If it's with him- go. Go! I lost you once; I think I can do it again, if I thought that's what you really wanted. But don't you take the easy way out."_

_When Ben heard the actor saying these lines, it was like a flash of lightening ran through his body. "Is it possible that this baby is leading me back to Adrian, forming a connection between us both, as a statement, as a wakeup call, that we are meant to be with each other?" he thought to himself._

_He adored Adrian, and he truly loved her, especially since everything that happened with Mercy, but was he still in love with her? After all this time had passed, was it possible that he had shoved these feeling deep inside him, and locked the key? _

_Ben took a deep breath and glanced over at Adrian, still sitting there, wrapped up in a blanket, focused on the screen in front of her, with tears in her eyes. "She really is beautiful" he thought to himself and smiled._

_Adrian sat up, almost startling Ben a little, and paused the movie._

_Ben stiffened_; _did she just catch him looking at her?_

**Adrian**: Sorry, I need a bathroom break; this baby is squishing my bladder.

_She smiled as she made her way to the hallway, where the bathroom was._

_Ben exhaled deeply. That scared him senseless._

_When Adrian returned she pulled up the blanket again, and looked over at Ben who was still sitting in the same spot since he arrived._

**Adrian**: If you are cold, you can move closer, I'll share the blanket.

_Ben looked nervous._

**Adrian**: Oh come' on Ben, I don't bite. Just come here.

_Ben slowly shifted over, leaving only inches between them, and placed the blanket over him._

_His heart was racing, and in that moment, he felt as if he was just fifteen years old again._

**_FADE OUT_**


	4. Chapter Four: Lies, Lies, Lies

**_FADE IN_**

**INT: ADRIAN AND OMARS APARTMENT/ NYC – NIGHT (CONTINUED)**

_Ben opened his eyes and looked around very confused. _

_"Where the hell am I?" he thought to himself, but quickly realized he was still in Adrian's living room. _

_He glanced over at the time on the cable box, 3:15 am. _

_He tried to move his left arm because he felt pins and needles in it, but quickly realized that Adrian was fast asleep on it._

_He slowly slid his arm out in efforts not to wake Adrian, but she awoke suddenly, and seemed really confused. _

**Adrian**: Ben? What time is it?

**Ben**: It's 3:15, we must have fell asleep.

_Adrian glanced over at the clock and yawned._

**Adrian**: Did I fall asleep on you? I'm sorry.

**Ben**: No it's fine, you seemed comfortable, and I tried not to wake you.

**Adrian**: No it's okay.

_Ben sat up, about to get ready to leave._

**Adrian**: You're going to leave now? Ben it's the middle of the night, just sleep here on the couch.

**Ben**: Really it's fine.

**Adrian**_: _No I insist, you are not going to head home now, just wait till morning, and get some sleep.I'll be in my room if you need anything, but please, make yourself comfortable.

_Ben nodded in agreement, it wasn't worth the argument, plus he would much rather go to sleep than travel home right now. _

_Adrian pulled some pillows out of the linen closet and handed them to Ben. She then made her way towards her bedroom._

_Ben made himself comfortable on the couch and soon fell back asleep._

**_TRANSITION TO:_**

**INT: UNIVERSITY OF SAN DIEGO/FRAT PARTY – NIGHT**

_Ethan and Shane just arrived uninvited to the party, and Ethan was already ready to just turn around and walk out. This was not his scene, and he really had no desire to be around a bunch of campus jocks, who enjoyed getting drunk to the point of blacking out. Plus the worst part of all was that Kathy was most likely here with them, acting like an idiot. _

_He couldn't bear to even see her acting this way, and was really praying that he didn't run into her, but unfortunately as him and Shane made their way to the kitchen area, there she was. _

_She was sitting at the kitchen table with her head buried in her arms on the table. _

_Ethan's eyebrows creased, and he wondered why she was sitting there alone?_

_Shane nudged Ethan, and motioned him to walk over to Kathy._

**Shane**: Go say something, maybe she's upset about something.

**Ethan**: And I'm going to make her feel better?

_Shane shrugged._

**Shane**: Just go talk to her; I'm going to walk around.

_Ethan agreed reluctantly, but Shane took off before he could change his mind._

_Ethan took a deep breath and made his way over to the table. He pulled out the chair across from Kathy and sat down, but before he even began to speak Kathy heard the chair move and looked up._

**Kathy**: Ethan? What… what are you doing here?

**Ethan**: I uh, Shane wanted to stop by and check the party out so he asked me to come along.

**Kathy**: Shane? He was invited?

**Ethan**: I don't know, I didn't ask but I don't think so.

**Kathy**: Oh.

_Kathy leaned her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand._

**Ethan**: Are you okay? How come you are sitting in here all alone?

**Kathy**: I don't know, I have a pounding headache and it was just quiet in here so I figured I'd sit in here for a while and put my head down.

**Ethan**: Where is Greg?

_Kathy shrugged._

**Kathy**: I don't know, probably somewhere around here drinking out of a keg or something.

_Ethan rolled his eyes._

_Kathy ignored him, and swept her hand across her hair._

**Kathy**: I am so tired, and I have class tomorrow morning.

_Ethan looked confused._

**Ethan**: So then why are you still here?

**Kathy**: I don't want to just leave without Greg, that's rude.

_Ethan shook his head._

**Ethan**: What's rude is –

_Ethan is cut off by Greg walking into the kitchen._

_Greg sluggishly plops into the chair next to Kathy; it's obvious how drunk he is._

**Greg**: Hey Babe.

_He nudges Kathy's elbow off the table, causing her head to jerk forward a little._

**Kathy**: Are you ready to go? I'm tired.

**Greg**: Tired? Ha! The party is just getting started.

_Kathy rolls her eyes and Ethan just looks at Greg like he wants to kill him._

_Greg notices Ethan at the table._

**Greg**: Oh look who decided to crash the party unannounced! What are you doing here Eddy?

**Ethan**: It's Ethan.

_Ethan corrected him without changing his hard glare._

**Greg**: Whatever, Kathy why are you sitting in here with this guy, come on come inside, have a drink.

_He pulls at her arm and she pulls back._

**Kathy**: Greg, I'm really tired, I really want to go back to my room.

_Greg looks at Kathy angrily._

**Greg**: Are you serious?

_Kathy looks unsure of how to answer._

_Ethan decides to step in; he doesn't like the look on Greg's face._

**Ethan**: I'll walk her to the dorm, you know, so she gets there safe, that's what you're worried about right?

_Ethan had a touch of sarcasm in his voice._

_Greg chuckled and looked at Ethan with a vicious look._

**Greg**: Always.

_Kathy could feel the tension between them so she placed her hand on Greg's and interrupted._

**Kathy**: Ethan will walk me to my dorm, and I will see you in the morning okay?

_Greg slowly turned towards Kathy._

**Greg**: Fine.

_And then slowly turned back towards Ethan._

**Ethan**: I'm going to go find Shane; I'll meet you outside Kathy.

_Ethan got up from the table and made his way into the living room area to find Shane._

_Kathy looked nervous to be left alone with Greg, and after Ethan walked out of the room she slowly got up from the chair, but Greg grabbed her arm with force and she looked over at him._

**Greg**: He walks you to your dorm and that's it, nothing else.

_She shook her head in agreement, trying not to upset him anymore._

**Kathy**: I'll see you in the morning.

_Greg got up, slammed the chair into the table, and walked out of the room without responding._

**_TRANSITION TO:_**

**INT: JACK AND MADISON'S APARTMENT/ LOS ANGELES – NIGHT**

_Madison just arrived home from Lauren's, and as she walks in the door, she notices the quietness, and a confused look appears on her face. She slowly and quietly tiptoes towards Destiny's bedroom and sees her fast asleep in her crib. _

_She then proceeds to her and Jack's bedroom, where she finds Jack lying in bed; legs stretched out and crossed, watching football on TV._

**Jack**: Hey Babe.

_Madison crosses her arms._

**Madison**: How do you do that?

**Jack**: Do what?

**Madison**: Sit here all relaxed, watching TV, no stress, while Destiny is fast asleep?

_Jack laughs._

**Jack**: I have the magic touch.

**Madison**: Yeah, right… are you drugging our daughter?

_She asks playfully. _

_Jack laughs in response._

_Madison quickly changes into her pajamas and makes her way over towards the bed, where she crawls in next to Jack._

_Jack puts his arm around her, and pulls her close._

**Jack**: Did you and Lauren have a good time?

**Madison**: Yeah, we did actually. I miss the days when we could just sit and talk for hours on end.

**Jack**: You could get out more often ya know… I mean, Destiny is a daddy's girl, so she is perfect for me, I don't mind letting you get out more frequently.

_Madison looks up at Jack and smiles._

**Madison**: Would I be super mean if I asked you to turn the TV off? Destiny never goes to sleep this early and I want to seize the moment and try and get some sleep.

_Jack nods, he doesn't mind, and he understands that Madison is tired. _

_He presses the power button and the TV shuts off, leaving the room very dark._

_He and Madison make themselves comfortable next to one another, and after a long couple of minutes, Madison says…_

**Madison**: I can't believe that Destiny will be three months old soon; it feels like yesterday I was carrying her in my belly.

**Jack**: It does. Time goes by so quickly, I mean it feels like yesterday we were in high school, and look how long it's been since then…

_Madison sighs._

**Madison**: God, high school… things were so much less complicated back then.

**Jack**: Yeah they were I guess… but everyone grows up sometime right?

**Madison**: Yeah, I guess.

_There was silence for a few seconds._

**Madison**: Can I ask you something?

**Jack**: Anything.

**Madison**: Do you ever think we made the wrong decisions?

_Jack took a long pause before answering._

**Jack**: No, I mean I don't think so… I think everything happens for a reason, and we are here now, because this is the life we were meant to live.

**Madison**: But, what about us? Have you ever had doubts? Like about us being together, or getting married?

**Jack**: I have, I'm not going to lie… but that all disappeared the day I found you in the nursery unconscious… Madison you don't even know how scared I was that day… I mean, if I lost you… God, I don't know what I would have done… it just made me realize how much I loved you, and how happy I truly was with you… I never doubted anything ever again…

_Madison didn't respond, but instead turned and kissed Jack on the cheek. _

**Madison**: I love you.

**Jack**: I love you Madison.

**_TRANSITION TO:_**

**INT: RICKY AND AMY'S HOUSE – THE NEXT MORNING/ 10 A.M**

_Amy is in the kitchen cooking some pancakes for John and Leslie. Ricky left early in the morning for work, but only for a few hours to interview some possible employees for the shop, and should be home soon._

_As Amy places the last finished pancake on a plate, she shuts the stove off and calls out to John and Leslie._

_They both come running down the stairs and into the kitchen in a hurry._

**John**: Mmm it smells good mommy.

_Amy smiles and places a plate in front of both of them at the table._

**Leslie**: Thank you Amy.

**Amy**: You're welcome.

**John**: Yeah thanks mom.

**Amy**: You're welcome also baby_._

_Amy makes herself a plate and takes a seat next to them at the table._

**Leslie**: Amy, when are you going to have the baby?

**Amy**: Soon, very soon… in about three to four weeks probably.

**Leslie**: Wow.

_Amy laughs, and John interrupts, with a mouthful of pancakes._

**John**: Mommy, Leslie says that she is really my Aunt… is that true?

**Amy**: It is.

**Leslie**: Told you!

**John**: But she's just a kid, like me!

_Amy starts laughing._

**Amy**: I know, it seems silly, but Leslie is daddy's sister, so that technically makes her your aunt.

**John**: That's weird… I don't have to call her Aunt Leslie do I? Like how I call Aunt Ashley?

**Amy**: No, if you don't want to, you don't have to.

**Leslie**: No, just call me Leslie… Aunt Leslie sounds… well… old.

_Leslie laughs innocently, and Amy and John laugh as well._

**Amy**: How about we just leave it as Leslie?

_Both Leslie and John nod in agreement, and go back to eating their food._

_Suddenly Ricky comes into the kitchen, and see's everyone at the table. He walks over and kisses Amy on top of her head._

**Ricky**: Good morning babe. It smells good in here.

**John**: Hi Daddy!

**Leslie**: Hi Ricky!

**Ricky**: Good Morning Guys.

**Amy**: There's more over on the counter if you're hungry.

_Ricky walks over and makes himself a plate and sits down at the table._

**Amy**: So did the interviews go?

**Ricky**: They went good I think, I interviewed four different people for the position, we were originally looking for one full time person, but I might hire two part timers instead… How's your morning been? You feeling okay today?

**Amy**: Yeah, I feel good. The morning was alright, I slept in after you left.

**Ricky**: Oh okay, good, did you tell them what we are doing today?

_John and Leslie both looked up curiously._

**Amy**: No I figured I'd wait till you came home.

**John**: What are we doing today daddy? Is it something really fun? Are we going to the circus? Or the arcade? Or-

_Ricky cut John off and began laughing._

**Ricky**: Okay buddy, calm down… you know mommy can't be on her feet for that long all day, so no it's not the circus, or the arcade… we are going to go see a movie, the four of us.

**Leslie**: Cool!

**John**: Yay! What movie?

**Ricky**: I don't know yet, I figured we will pick when we get there, after we see what's playing.

**John**: Okay. But uh, Dad?

**Ricky**: Yeah?

**John**: You mean the five of us right? You said four… but it's five…

_Ricky and Amy's eyebrows crease in curiosity._

_John motions towards Amy's belly, and Ricky realizes what his son meant._

**Ricky**: That's right buddy, the five of us, you're right.

_John smiles, and rubs his mother's belly._

**_TRANSITION TO:_**

**INT: ADRIAN AND OMAR'S APARTMENT – THE NEXT MORNING/ NYC**

_Adrian walks over to Ben, who is still sleeping on the couch in her living room. She nudges him and he rolls over, squinting his eyes at the light shining through the windows._

**Adrian**: Good Morning.

**Ben**: Good Morning… what time is it?

**Adrian**: About ten… I wasn't going to wake you but your phone keeps going off on the coffee table, and after the first twenty times, I figured maybe it was important.

_Ben is still lying there squinting, trying to wake himself up._

**Ben**: It's probably Grace…

**Adrian**: Do you want it?

**Ben**: No, I'll call her back in a little bit.

_Ben pulls himself up to a sitting position._

_He notices Adrian is showered and fully dressed already._

**Ben**: How long have you been up?

**Adrian**: A while… I ran down to the deli on the corner and picked up some breakfast for us.

**Ben**: You could have woken me up; I would have gone for you…

**Adrian**: Ben… I am fully capable of walking to the corner, its fine… plus, I was starving, and I couldn't wait any longer.

_She laughs._

_Ben's phone starts buzzing again. He picks it up and see's "__**Incoming Call from Grace**__" on the screen._

_He hits "__**Ignore**__" and then shuts his phone off._

**Adrian**: You can answer you know?

**Ben**: Ah, I'll just call her when I leave_._

_Adrian presses her lips._

**Adrian**: You don't want to tell her you slept here do you?

**Ben**: Are you going to tell Omar?

_Adrian rolls her eyes._

**Adrian**: No.

_Ben chuckles._

**Ben**: Alright then.

**Adrian**: I don't get it Ben, why are you sacrificing your relationship by lying about everything involving me?

_Adrian seems depressed by her own words._

**Ben**: What do you mean Adrian? For the same reason, you have been lying to Omar… for her.

_Ben motions to Adrian's stomach._

**Adrian**: But Ben, I mean really… we were with each other one time… I really don't think she is going to turn out to be yours… I mean all of this worry… this lying… it's crazy… Omar and I… we want this baby… him and I… together.

_Ben is taken back by Adrian's response, and seems to be a bit angry also._

**Ben**: Adrian, it may have been one time, but we don't know whether or not she is mine, until she is born, and if it turns out she is mine… I'm not going anywhere… I will be in my daughter's life… with or without Grace in mine, or Omar in yours.

**Adrian**: Ben, you don't understand! I am married! Do you know how bad this is going to hurt Omar? Do you know how bad this is going to hurt Grace? I just… why can't you just let it go Ben? Pretend nothing happened, and just…-

_Ben cuts Adrian off, and is now infuriated. He stands up and is right in front of Adrian, with his face beat red._

**Ben**: So what you're asking me to do is pretend like nothing happened?! Pretend that there is no way possible this baby is mine?! I can't do that Adrian!

_Adrian is fighting inside her own head; she knows that asking Ben to do that is wrong, but what else is she supposed to do? This is going to ruin her marriage if he doesn't. _

_Even though every bone in her body is telling her to stop talking, she ignores it and she looks at Ben, cold and emotionless._

**Adrian**: Yes, that is what I'm asking Ben. You can, and you will do this for me. You have to.

_Ben can't believe the words coming out of her mouth, she is joking right? This is a baby, a human being… he is supposed to go on, never knowing whether or not this child is his… pretending that it is not a possibility… "Is she out of her mind?" he thought to himself._

**Ben**: Do you realize how selfish you sound right now Adrian? How can you do this to an innocent child? This little girl you are carrying deserves to know who her father is, and I am not going to just step aside for the sake of our relationships, just so they don't fall apart… I refuse to, and I won't.

**Adrian**: Ben, I think you should leave.

_Ben looks at Adrian… what happened? Last night she was a different person… why is she back to square one again? _

_Ben calms himself, and decides it is best for him to leave now, before this argument makes him madder then he already is. _

**Ben**: Yeah, I think so too.

_As Ben makes his way out of the door, Adrian is behind him, about to close it after he walks out, but Ben puts his hand on the door and stops it. _

**Ben**: Adrian, I know you are going through a lot right now, and I know all of this is complicated… but you are a good person, and I know you are not going to make this little girl suffer because of our own mistakes… you will do the right thing… I know you will.

_Adrian felt like breaking down and crying right then and there, but she didn't. She held it together, and didn't say a word in response. She just looked at Ben, stone-faced, until he continued to walk away, closing the door behind him._

**_TRANSITION TO:_**

**INT: MOVIE THEATERS – CALIFORNIA – DAY**

_Amy, Ricky, Leslie, and John have just bought their tickets to see the latest children's movie playing, and are waiting in line at the concession stands to get some popcorn, and drinks before the movie starts._

**John**: Daddy, can Leslie and I go play on the video games over there while you and mommy get the popcorn?

_John motions over to a small area on the side of the concession stand where there are a couple of classic arcade games, like Pac-man._

**Ricky**: Alright, but just one game okay, the movie is going to start soon.

_He hands John and Leslie both two quarters, and they take off running towards the arcade. _

_Ricky turns towards Amy who has closed her eyes, and winced a little bit with her hand on her stomach._

**Ricky**: Are you okay?

_Amy smiles._

**Amy**: I'm fine; the baby is just kicking a lot… feels like its foot is breaking my ribs.

_She laughs a bit._

**Ricky**: Are you sure? It's getting down to the wire Amy, if something doesn't feel right, then you have to let me know…

_Amy chuckles and kisses Ricky on the cheek._

**Amy**: I'm okay, I know what's normal, and what's not… I've been pregnant before, remember?

_She says jokingly. _

**Ricky**: I know, it's just… well I wasn't there for the first pregnancy as much as I would have liked to be, so this is kind of new to me… I just worry, that's all.

_Amy grabs Ricky's hand and squeezes tight. _

**Amy**: I know, I appreciate your attentiveness, but I'll let you know when its "go" time, okay?

_Ricky smiles._

**Ricky**: Okay.

_The two are waiting patiently in line, when Amy glances over the line on the right of them, she sees a tall dark-skinned man in a suit, with a briefcase, and she is sure the person looks familiar, but cannot see his face._

_After a few seconds, she gets a glimpse of his side profile, and she taps Ricky, and motions towards the man in the other line._

**Amy**: Is that Omar?

_Ricky looks, and then shrugs._

**Ricky**: I don't know… possibly?

**Amy**: I'm going to go say hi.

_Ricky nods, and just as Amy is about to part from Ricky and walk over, a petite dark haired woman walks over to Omar, and is talking with him._

_Amy pauses, and then steps back, next to Ricky._

**Amy**: Um, that is not Adrian…

**Ricky**: Maybe it's a co-worker or something?

**Amy**: At the movies Ricky?

_Ricky shrugs, he never liked to get in anyone's business._

**Amy**: Do you think he is cheating on Adrian?

**Ricky**: I don't know Amy, I doubt it though.

**Amy**: Have you spoken to her?

**Ricky**: Spoken to her? You know I don't speak to Adrian really anymore… the last time we talked, was her wedding, you know that… have you?

**Amy**: No, I mean not really… ever since coming back from New York, I rarely speak to her, I mean, not like we were BFF there either, but… god, I hope he isn't cheating on her… I mean, she is eight months pregnant… that would just be… ugh… horrible.

**Ricky**: Well, we don't know what he is doing, and it's none our business anyway, so we shouldn't be worrying about it… I mean they are standing next to each other anyway, it's not like they are holding hands or kissing or anything, let's not jump to any conclusions.

_Amy nodded, but in her head, she couldn't help but feel like she was right…_

**_FADE OUT_**


	5. Chapter Five: When Things Begin To Unrav

**EXT: SAN DIEGO UNIVERSITY CAMPUS – NIGHT**

_Ethan, Kathy, and Shane had been walking now for about five minutes; however, for Ethan it felt like eternity. _

_Kathy hadn't said much since they left the frat house besides thanking him for walking her home. _

_As they passed by Ethan and Shane's dorm building, Shane turned towards Ethan and Kathy._

**Shane**: Hey ya'll listen, I'm gonna head inside. Ethan, I'll meet you in there.

_Ethan gave him a snarling look… he was going to kill him for cutting out early and leaving him to walk Kathy home alone._

_Kathy noticed Ethan's uneasy expression._

**Kathy**: You can go too Ethan, really… I'm only a two more blocks.

_Shane looked at Ethan like he was crazy._

**Ethan**: No, I'll walk you, it's fine.

**Kathy**: Really Ethan it's okay.

**Ethan**: No I insist, I'll walk you.

_Ethan turned towards Shane with a devilish stare._

**Ethan**: I'll be back in ten minutes.

_Shane chuckled at Ethan's attempt to telepathically try and warn him that he was going to kill him._

**Shane**: Well it was nice seeing you again Kathy, goodnight.

_Kathy laughed, Shane was always so polite, southern hospitality… she knew first hand growing up in Texas._

_Shane made his way to the dorms and Ethan and Kathy continued walking the dark campus._

_After the silence was getting to awkward for her, Kathy decided to try and spark some kind of conversation with Ethan._

**Kathy**: So, I was surprised to see you at the party…

**Ethan**: Yeah, It wasn't exactly my idea. Shane wanted to check it out, and foolishly convinced me to go with him.

**Kathy**: Well, I'm glad you did… I mean, otherwise I probably would still be sitting at that kitchen table.

**Ethan**: Why is that though? I mean, why were you afraid to leave without your… boyfriend?

**Kathy**: It's not that I was afraid, it's just… I don't know, I try to avoid unnecessary arguments I guess.

**Ethan**: I think the argument that you have class in the morning, and you are tired is necessary enough… I mean… I wouldn't make you suffer all night, if that was me.

_Kathy didn't respond right away, and the air around them got a little awkward._

**Kathy**: He's a good guy you know? He is Ethan, he just… when he drinks; he is hard to reason with.

_Ethan just shook his head. This was so unlike Kathy…. What happened to her over the last year or so?_

**Ethan**: I don't know, I just never expected you to tolerate someone like that Kathy… you've always been so… strong willed I guess, it's just kind of mind boggling that you would even be with someone who allows themselves to get so wasted and treat you like that.

**Kathy**: It's not like that Ethan.

_Ethan refused to believe Kathy, but instead of persisting on the subject and just making her mad, he decided to end the conversation and change the subject._

**Ethan**: I'm sorry; it's none of my business… So how is school going for you so far?

**Kathy**: Okay, I guess. I would like my average to be a bit higher, but I'm working on it.

**Ethan**: You're smart, you'll do it.

_Kathy smiled at Ethan as they continued walking._

**Kathy**: Thanks.

_Ethan smiled out of the corner of his eye._

**Kathy**: Are you going home for Christmas Break next week?

**Ethan**: Yeah, I miss home, I'm kind of excited… what about you? Are you going back to Texas?

_Kathy shook her head no._

**Kathy**: I'm planning on spending the holidays with my grandma. She's all alone there, and I feel like I should go there, keep her company.

**Ethan**: What about your parents? Don't they want to see you?

**Kathy**: They're going on some fourteen day Caribbean cruise, they asked me to go, but I'd much rather spend time with my grandmother.

**Ethan**: Is uh… Greg going with you?

_Kathy shrugged._

**Kathy**: I'm not sure… I was thinking about asking him.

_Ethan had a look of disgust on his face, but he hid it from Kathy. _

_Not only would he have to go home, knowing Kathy was in town, but he would have to unwillingly endure sights of that loser around town also? Ugh, this would be a hell of a trip home, he thought to himself._

_They finally reached Kathy's building, and Kathy turned around and hugged Ethan unexpectedly._

_He hugged her back cautiously at first, but then really enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms again, he almost didn't let go._

_As Kathy pulled back she smiled._

**Kathy**: Thank you for walking me home Ethan… You are always so good to me, I really appreciate it.

_Ethan almost felt like swooping Kathy in his arms right then and there, but he quickly pushed the thought out of his mind._

**Ethan**: It's not a problem; I just wanted to make sure you got to your dorm safe.

_Kathy smiled._

**Kathy**: Well I'm going to head in now.

_Ethan smiled and nodded, as he turned to walk away, but before he could do so Kathy called out to him from the entrance door._

**Kathy**: Ethan, I'll see you around okay?

_Ethan smiled and nodded in response, it killed him to see Kathy, and he wished she knew how bad it hurt… he was miserable without her._

_He walked away, and back towards his building… this night started with a simple walk around campus, and ended with the same distraught he's felt for the past six months… He was going to kill Shane for making him go to that party._

**_TRANSITION TO:_**

**INT: BEN'S APARTMENT/ NYC – DAY**

_Ben just arrived home. He walked in his apartment, placed his phone on the counter and went into the bathroom to splash his face with water. _

_As he stood in front of the sink splashing his face multiple times, he heard a voice behind him… it was Grace._

**Grace**: I have been calling you, you know?

_Ben was startled by Grace, and at that very moment, he really regretted giving her a key to his apartment._

_He grabbed the towel hanging next to him, and dried his face. He looked at Grace through the reflection in the mirror._

_Her arms were crossed and she looked really annoyed._

**Ben**: I'm sorry; I was going to call you in a few minutes.

_Grace did not seem convinced._

**Ben**: I thought you had class?

**Grace**: Uh, yeah I did; but when you didn't answer my phone calls I thought maybe something was wrong, and I got worried, so I came by to check on you.

**Ben**: How long exactly have you been here?

**Grace**: Long enough to know you didn't sleep here last night_…_

_Dammit, how the hell was he supposed to explain this? Ben thought to himself._

**Ben**: I had to do something, I'm sorry.

_Grace's face hardened even more._

**Grace**: Do something?

**Ben**: Yeah. I had to take care of something.

**Grace**: I'm sorry Ben; I was unaware that we were keeping secrets from each other now.

_Ben shook his head, and moved past Grace, and into the living room, where he plopped down on the couch._

_Grace was beyond furious at this point. Why did Ben think it was okay to lie about being home last night, and then when she confronts him, he chooses not to tell her his whereabouts? _

_Grace was really confused by Ben's actions, and to make matters worse, he was acting rude towards her, like she was the one who was wrong._

_At this point she didn't even have the yearning to talk to Ben, and instead decided she would just leave. If he wanted to shut her out, and not talk to her about what was going on, then he didn't have to… but she was not going to allow him to think it was okay._

_She grabbed her bag off the bed and stormed past Ben in the living room, and towards the door._

_Before she turned the door knob, Ben said…_

**Ben**: Oh come on Grace, now you're going to leave? I'm sorry alright, I've had a rough morning, please don't make me feel even worse.

_Grace turned to face Ben._

**Grace**: Are you going to tell me what is going on?

_Ben paused; he couldn't… not yet at least. As much as he was furious with Adrian right now, he couldn't tell Grace about everything… not without talking to Adrian first about it._

_After Grace awaited a response from Ben, which never came, she shook her head and walked out the door, without even saying goodbye._

_Ben sat there, on the couch, staring at the door in front of him. At this point he was really beginning to feel numb to everything around him. _

_How did things end up this way? Am I just some kind of magnet for disaster? Am I forbidden to ever have anything happy in my life? He thought to himself. _

_As he kept asking himself these questions, and really yearning to know the answers, his numbness began to turn into rage._

_He was really angry at this point, and the questions just kept circling his mind like a carousel, making him more and more furious by the second._

_Why when something good happens, it is always ruined? Why did he sleep with Adrian in the first place? Why did she have to get pregnant around the same time? Why can't she act mature about the situation? Why is he allowing her fears to hold him back from preparing, just in case this baby is his? Why was he persisting so strongly that it is his? Did he want this baby? Did he want Adrian? Was he still in love with Adrian? Did he really want to be with Grace? Will this secret ruin everything with Grace? Did he care?_

_The questions wouldn't stop, and he stood up from the couch with his fists clenched. He felt like a ticking time bomb, ready to go off at any moment._

_Then suddenly when he couldn't control it anymore, his fist swung at the nearest object to him, a small blue and white vase, resting on the table next to the door. _

_He hit it so hard it shattered, and the glass shards flew everywhere. _

_As soon as the pieces hit the ground Ben leaned up against the wall, breathing heavy, like he just ran the marathon._

_He closed his eyes, and slid down the wall until he reached a kneeling position. _

_At that point his head just collapsed in his hands, and he started to sob uncontrollably… something he was in desperate need of._

**_TRANSITION TO:_**

**INT: NORA AND WILLADEAN'S HOME – EVENING**

_Nora, Willadean, Leslie, Amy, Ricky, and John are sitting outside in the backyard, talking while the sun sets. Amy and Ricky were bringing Leslie home when Nora asked them to stay for a little while. _

_Leslie and John were playing on the swings, as the adults sat at the patio, conversing, as always._

**Nora**: Thanks again you guys, for letting Leslie stay over last night… she seemed like she had a lot of fun today.

**Ricky**: She can come over whenever she wants, she's more than welcome.

_Nora smiled at her son._

**Amy**: She's such a sweet kid and so polite for her age.

**Nora**: Isn't she? After everything she's been through, she really is a good kid.

**Amy**: Well, just look at Ricky, he is pure proof that people don't always turn out bad, just because they come from a bad past.

_Ricky smiled at Amy, and grabbed her hand._

**Ricky**: Has she seen a therapist though mom? Even if she seems okay, there is usually a lot underneath the surface.

**Nora**: Well, no… I thought I would see how she did first, before any of that… I mean, I didn't think I should make her go, if she seems okay… you think I should?

**Ricky**: I don't know, I mean she could have went through a lot more than you think, and rather than waiting until it all surfaces, maybe it's better to have her talk to someone now.

**Willadean**: But she's been here for six months now, to just spring therapy on her, all of a sudden… I mean we don't want to scare her either.

**Amy**: Ricky, maybe you should take her out one day, just the two of you… really get to know her, tell her the things you went through. People relate to others who know where they are coming from… maybe if you can relate to her on that level, then she may possibly open up to you and tell you whether or not she may have been through really bad circumstances, and whether or not she needs to talk to someone about it.

_Ricky shook his head in agreement._

**Ricky**: I can do that, next weekend maybe? I'll pick her up, and maybe drive down to Heidi's Holiday house with her? It's all decorated now, for the holidays, and I'm sure she is familiar with the place.

**Nora**: I mean, yeah, of course. If you want to do that, then it would be great. You two need some sibling bonding time anyway.

_Amy smiles at Ricky, she is more and more proud of him every day. _

_Ricky looks down at the time on his cell phone._

**Ricky**: Aright mom, Willadean, were going to have to head home now… it's a school night, and John needs to take a bath and get to bed early… he's had a long day.

**Nora**: Oh, yeah… Leslie also.

_Ricky helps Amy to her feet, and Nora smiles watching._

**Nora**: Gosh Amy, it won't be long now before you will be carrying a newborn around… are you ready?

_Amy smiles and nods._

**Amy**: I am. I'm excited, we both are.

_She looks at Ricky who is smiling as well._

**Willadean**: Okay, well it was good seeing you guys, and thanks again for keeping Leslie today.

**Ricky**: Not a problem.

_They all hug and Ricky waves over John and Leslie._

_Leslie gives Ricky a big hug._

**Leslie**: Thanks for the movie today Ricky.

**Ricky**: It was my pleasure princess; listen next weekend we are going to hang out okay? Just you and me, and were going to do something special alright?

_Leslie's face lit up and she nodded._

**John**: Hey! What about me?

_Ricky laughed and tasseled John's hair._

**Ricky**: We have plenty of special days buddy. This time it's going to just be Leslie and me.

_John pouted._

**Amy**: Don't worry; we'll have fun, you and I.

_John smiled. _

**John**: Okay… but mom!

_John cleared his throat and pointed to Amy's stomach._

_Amy laughed._

**Amy**: Oh you are so good to your little brother or sister… yes you are right, I correct myself… you, me and the baby, okay?

_John nodded, very matter of factually. _

**Nora**: Aright guys, you get home safe okay?

**Ricky**: Thanks mom, goodnight.

_Ricky, Amy, and John make their way out the front door and towards the car._

**_TRANSITION TO:_**

**INT: ADRIAN AND OMAR'S APARTMENT – NIGHT**

_Adrian just got out of the shower when she heard her phone buzzing on the sink._

_She got out, wrapped a towel around her and made her way towards the phone; she saw a text from Ben._

_She placed her phone back down on the sink, and rolled her eyes… she was not in the mood for anymore arguing._

_She took a hand towel and rubbed the steam off of the mirror, and just stared at herself in it for a few seconds._

_Everything will work itself out right? She thought to herself._

_She had been through so much, and this whole situation… she will get through it too. _

_She splashed her face with cold water, and proceeded towards her bedroom._

_..._

_After dressing herself for bed, she lay down and made herself comfortable._

_She then grabbed her cellphone, sitting next to her on the end table. _

_What did Ben want? She asked herself curiously. It was probably another stupid statement about how they really needed to talk, and blah blah blah… she swiped her screen and scrolled to the message._

_Adrian's eyes widened and she felt a wave of fear engross her entire body._

**To: Adrian**

**From: Ben**

**I can't do this anymore; I can't keep lying to everyone around me. I'm telling Grace the truth… I'm sorry.**

_Adrian gasped, and she felt like she could crumble beneath the blanket right then and there. _

_This was it. Everything she had tried to keep hidden was about to be revealed… this was not good._

**_FADE OUT_**


	6. Chapter Six: Ready Or Not

**Authors' Note: **I want to let anyone, who hasn't noticed already, know that I have decided to write a one-shot of the affair Ricky and Amy had during Spring Break, prior to her graduation from college, in the first story. So if you are interested, please check it out, it's titled "A Spring Break Affair: Love Always Leads You Back".

So again, thanks for reading, and please please please continue to review! It motivates me to continue, and lets me know that people are still enjoying what I write.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**INT: GRACE'S APARTMENT/ NYC – NIGHT**

_Grace was heating up a T.V. Dinner in the microwave. _

_After leaving Ben's Apartment earlier this morning, she basically spent the entire day in the college library studying, trying to keep her mind off of how truly upset she was with Ben. _

_Just the fact of him thinking it was okay to lie to her face pissed her off to begin with. He was holding something back, she could feel it. If this was how this relationship was going to be, than she really was coming to terms with the fact that maybe this was not the right thing for her. _

_Although she was extremely mad at him, she still couldn't help but wonder why he was being so secretive and shady? That was not like Ben at all. Ever since they've gotten together, he has always been so honest with her, as she has with him._

_Was she wrong? Was he not being honest with her this whole time? _

_Her head was spinning just thinking about the possible places he could have been all night, and why he was even out all night?_

_She knew she would eventually speak to him, and of course ask him these questions again, and try to get to the bottom of it all, but for tonight, she just needed some space. She would wait until tomorrow to talk to him._

_The microwave beeped, and she made her way to the sofa bed, which was pulled out already. _

_She was going to just eat her dinner, watch some T.V., and possibly read a bit before going to sleep tonight. Her mind needed a rest from all of this. _

_She sat down on the edge of the sofa bed with a fold out table in front of her, and turned the 27inch TV on that was hanging on the wall opposite from her. _

_Before searching the channels to find something to watch, she pulled her cellphone out of her pocket. _

**_"11 Missed Calls from Ben"_**

_She sighed, and placed the phone beside her on the bed. _

_This could wait till tomorrow. She just wasn't ready to speak to him yet._

**_TRANSITION TO:_**

**INT: BEN'S APARTMENT/ NYC – NIGHT**

_Ben was trying for what seemed like the hundredth time, to call Grace. She was not answering or picking up her phone calls all day, since this morning._

_He couldn't help but think about how selfish and stupid he's been. _

_Why didn't he just tell Grace from the beginning? If he was honest and open with her, then maybe this whole situation could have been avoided. _

_Ugh, why do I always choose the wrong options? He thought to himself._

_Adrian hadn't answered him either since he sent her the last text. She was most likely mad at him, he figured, but he had to stop worrying about Adrian, and her feelings. This was his life too, and these lies have only caused problems for him and his personal life._

_However, as mad as he wanted to be with Adrian, and scream at her that this was all her fault, he couldn't. He would never do that to her. _

_It takes two people to make a baby, and it wasn't only her fault… if anything Ben was more to blame, because he allowed it to happen. Although, it's not always that easy to say no to Adrian, she had a way with words. _

_At that moment Ben grew very curious to his own thought… why did she have a way of always getting over on him? Why couldn't he say no to her? Why did it kill him inside to see Adrian hurt? And most important, why did it matter more to him to protect Adrian and this secret, more than it mattered to harm his relationship with Grace?_

_If he wasn't extremely confused already, now he was. _

_He plopped back on his living room couch, cupping his hands over his face. What happened this year? He thought._

_After everything that happened in the beginning of the year with Amy, he swore that he would not have any more drama in his life. He swore he would put the past behind him, and he would focus on the future. _

_Where the hell was that mind frame the night before Adrian's wedding? He subconsciously questioned himself._

_At this point he had no idea what to do. He sent Adrian that text earlier and he was completely convinced that he was going to tell Grace the truth, despite how Adrian felt, but now… he just didn't know. He didn't want to hurt Adrian either. He was completely torn._

_At that moment all he could think about was how much he needed advice, real advice, from someone who would tell him straight, without sugar-coating anything. He couldn't think of anyone else besides his father._

_He took a deep breath, and picked his phone from beside him. _

_He slowly swiped through his contacts until he reached "Dad"._

_He paused with his finger above the "call" button._

_This was going to be rough and not only that but once he tells him, he will once again prove to his father that he has screwed up, for the hundredth time in his life._

_His finger hit the button, and he thought to himself, "Well, here goes nothing"._

**_TRANSITION TO:_**

**INT: RICKY AND AMY'S HOME – MORNING**

_Ricky just returned home from dropping John off at school. Amy was in the unborn baby's room, putting some last touches on the wall decals she has decorated it with. She had been on maternity leave now for about a week, and was already going stir-crazy; she had to keep herself occupied in any way at this point. _

_Ricky greeted her at the bedroom door with a smile._

**Ricky**: It looks great Amy.

_He glanced around the room, light yellow walls, with animal decals on them, the white crib in the corner, with safari themed bedding. Stuffed animals gathered on the newly structured shelves. It was perfect._

_Amy smiled and also observed her surroundings._

**Amy**: It does, doesn't it?

_Ricky nodded in response._

**Amy**: I can't wait to see him or her in this crib.

_Ricky walked over towards the crib and looked in it, rubbing his hand across the plush blanket folded over the railing._

**Ricky**: Me either. It won't be long now though.

**Amy**: I know.

_Ricky placed his hand on Amy's pregnant stomach._

**Ricky**: We haven't discussed names for this little one yet you know? Any ideas?

_Amy took a second to think._

**Amy**: I'm not sure; do you have any you like?

**Ricky**: Well, maybe if it's a girl, we could name her Amy Jr.

_Ricky joked, and followed with a laugh._

_Amy laughed at his silly suggestion, and playfully nudged him._

**Amy**: …and if it's a boy he could be Richard Jr.?

_Ricky didn't laugh that time, but instead his eyes lit up._

**Ricky**: Would you really name him that?

_Amy was taken back; she thought he never wanted to name his child after himself. She could have sworn he mentioned that when John was born, but maybe his opinion changed?_

**Amy**: Um, I was just joking, but if you really want to do that, we can. I wouldn't mind calling out "R.J." all the time if we have a boy.

**Ricky**: I think I would like that, for my son to be named after me. I mean, when John was born… I didn't exactly think that I deserved that, because I was in such a dark place, but now… I don't know, I think I would enjoy giving my son, my name.

_Amy smiled, she wanted to do anything to make her husband happy, because he did deserve it, he was an excellent father, and the best husband she could have ever been given. _

**Amy**: So it's settled then, if this is a boy, he will be Richard Underwood Jr.

_Ricky smiled, and Amy could see his excitement through his eyes._

**Ricky**: Okay, but what if it's a girl?

_Amy thought about it for a few minutes, she thought about all kinds of possible names… Anne perhaps, after her mother… no, it's to cliché to name your baby after your parents, so Anne, Nora, and Margaret were out… she thought about her sister, and possibly Ricky's little sister's name, but again, she didn't want to go that route._

_Suddenly her eyes lit up, and Ricky noticed as he was waiting patiently for a response._

**Amy**: What about Lauren? You know, Lauren is going through such a rough time, and I feel so bad for treating our friendship so poorly over the last couple of years, I could make it all up to her by naming this baby after her if it's a girl. And besides, maybe it will give her hope, and strength knowing that I want her to be around so this baby knows the inspiration behind its name.

_Ricky kissed Amy on the forehead and smiled._

**Ricky**: That's perfect, and I think Lauren will be really touched if this baby is a girl and we name her after her.

_Amy smiled._

**Ricky**: So it's settled then. Ricky Jr. if it's a boy and Lauren if it's a girl?

**Amy**: Yes, that is perfect.

_Ricky smiled as they both glanced down at the crib again. They couldn't wait for this baby to arrive._

**_TRANSITION TO:_**

**INT: LEO AND CAMILLE'S HOME – MORNING**

_Leo and Camille were sitting at the kitchen table, both enjoying their breakfast and coffee. Leo looked stressed, and Camille knew the reason why._

_Ben called him last night, and they talked for well over an hour about the whole situation with Adrian and the pregnancy. _

_Leo and Camille have both known for months that Ben and Adrian slept together the night before her wedding, but by Ben finally coming to his father, confessing it to him, and in desperate need of advice, made it all the more real. But now, to know that a baby was conceived around the same time, and it was possibly Ben's made things a hell of a lot more complicated. _

_Leo didn't see that one coming. Here he was thinking that Ben and Adrian messed up by just sleeping together, which was wrong on both their behalf's, but now that a baby was involved, someone was going to end up hurt in the end, and he couldn't help but feel bad for Omar and Grace, because according to Ben, they were both completely clueless to everything going on._

_Leo made a vow a long time ago that he would force Ben to take care of his own misjudgments once he left for college, and he meant it; but, this was his son, how could he just sit back, as a parent, and not try and help him?_

_Leo had really hoped that when he heard Ben on the phone with Henry months back, that he was hallucinating, and that it was all a big misunderstanding, and as time went on, and Ben never said anything about it, he figured both him and Adrian had decided to never mention it again, and that was their choices to make, not his. _

_But now there is a baby involved… how was he going to handle this? How could he even handle it? He wanted to shake his son, and scream at him, but what good was that going to do? The baby would still exist, and in a couple of weeks, he may possibly be a father._

_Camille walked behind Leo, and started massaging his shoulders; she hated to see him stressing out over this situation. _

**Camille**: Are you okay hunny?

**Leo**: Okay? Not exactly. I don't know how to even begin to do this today.

**Camille**: Well, you're doing the right thing, even though I still think Adrian should be the one to tell him.

_Leo closed his eyes, partially because the massage Camille was giving his shoulders right then was extremely satisfying, and partially because his mind was spinning with all this drama. _

**Leo**: You're right, she should, but she won't. We all know Adrian, and despite how hard her appearance is, and how tough she claims she is, she's really not that great when it comes to things like this. I hate to jump into this and take over, because Ben and Adrian are both adults now, but after everything with Mercy, and Ben and Adrian's past together… I don't know I just have a soft spot in my heart for Adrian; she is like a daughter to me in a sense. I've got to do something to try and help those two.

**Camille**: Well technically she was your daughter in law at one time, so I can understand your feelings.

_Leo thought about that statement. Adrian was his daughter in law at one point, and to be honest, as happy as he was for Adrian when she got married, a part of him always felt that her and Ben would eventually find their way back to each other somehow. _

_Adrian might have been rough around the edges, but she and Ben balanced each other out, and after everything they had been through together, they were each other's rocks. Even after the divorce, they remained closer than most people, and they just had something with each other that they would never share with anyone else._

_They lost a child together, and that was something they would never be able to escape from. Maybe this was a sign… a sign that those two aren't finished on their journey of life together._

_Well, whatever this situation was, Adrian was married, and Ben in a relationship, so they had some really crappy timing, Leo thought to himself._

_Camille made grabbed the empty coffee mugs off of the table and walked over towards the dishwasher._

_Leo stood up, and pushed his chair in._

**Leo**: Well, I'm going to head to the office. I guess I won't be home for dinner tonight, as long as Omar agrees to meet with me.

_Camille nodded. _

_She walked over and kissed her husband._

**Camille**: Good luck today, and try not to stress out too much okay?

_Leo laughed sarcastically, yeah right, he thought._

_He kissed Camille a second time, and then made his way towards the front door._

**_TRANSITION TO:_**

**INT: COLUMBIA UNIVERSITY LAW SCHOOL/ NYC – DAY**

_Adrian was sitting in the school admittance office; she had an appointment with her counselor today to sign the paperwork for her Leave of Absence from school. The first half of her second year was ending this week, and she decided she would not return until August of the next academic year. _

_This would give her enough time to stay home with the baby, and by the time she returned the baby would be about eight months old._

_She hated the thought of putting her Law School education on hold, but it was something she needed to do. Besides it wasn't too bad, it would only set her graduation date back a half a year. She could deal with that._

_As she waited for the counselor to call her name, she felt a painful twinge in her lower stomach. She placed her hand on her stomach and winced momentarily. _

_She had been up all night with this unusual pain in her belly. It would come and go, but every time it hit her, it felt like a sharp knife._

_She was getting a little worried, and made a mental note to call her doctor when she leaves to explain it to her._

_"Adrian Nixon", her counselor called from the doorway._

_She brought herself to her feet and made her way over to the office._

**_TRANSITION TO:_**

**EXT: COLOMBIA UNIVERSITY LAW SCHOOL CAMPUS/ NYC – DAY (ABOUT FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER).**

_Ben was sitting on a small stoop by the entrance of one of the buildings. He just finished his only class of the day about ten minutes prior, and stopped to try and call Grace again for the fifth time this morning, before heading home._

_He dialed Grace, and received her voicemail again. Grace still wasn't ready to talk, and she made it clear by not returning any of his phone calls since yesterday._

_However, it had been twenty-four hours now since Ben last saw Grace, and he was really worried that Grace wasn't willing to work this out. _

_He didn't even know why he was even trying anymore at this point either… he spoke to his father last night, and once Omar listens to what his dad is going to tell him… well, then Grace will find out for sure afterwards. _

_He doubted that Grace would forgive him for this one. Not after he's lied to her for months. _

_Just as Ben dropped his head into his hands, he heard a voice beside him… it was Adrian._

**Adrian**: Ben?

_Ben looked up to find Adrian waddling her way down the stairs with a handful of paperwork._

**Ben**: Adrian.

_He acknowledged her, but coldly._

_Adrian rolled her eyes._

**Adrian**: So Grace knows now?

_Ben looked away, staring into the congested streets of Manhattan in front of them. He shook his head no._

_Adrian smirked._

**Adrian**: I knew you were bluffing.

_Ben was irritated by her comment._

**Ben**: I was going to, and I still am!

_He said sternly. _

**Ben**: …if she ever speaks to me again.

_His voice turned gentle._

_Adrian crossed her arms._

**Adrian**: She'll come around… she's forgiving… she's a Christian remember?

_Adrian made herself giggle a little, but Ben just looked at her coldly._

**Ben**: Adrian, this isn't funny. My entire life is basically in question right now. All of this is just insane.

_Adrian pressed her lips together._

**Adrian**: Oh Ben, don't get all drama queen on me alright? Everything will be fine.

_She said it, but really, she didn't even believe it herself, but what else was she going to say? This was happening, and there was nothing she could do about it._

**Ben**: You say that now, but listen Adrian; I had to do something about this okay? I had to tell someone. The way we are going about this entire situation is just crazy, and not normal.

_Adrian's eyebrows creased, and her face changed._

**Adrian**: What do you mean you had to say something? Who did you tell Ben?

_Ben looked at Adrian cautiously; he knew she wasn't going to like his answer._

**Ben**: I spoke to my dad… I was losing my mind last night.

_Adrian sighed in relief. _

**Adrian**: Oh. Well, whatever, if you had to tell your dad then that's fine…

_Ben's face grew even more cautious._

**Ben**: Yeah, but here's the thing… Omar is in California right now so; you know this whole thing needs to come out one way or another right, you know that Adrian right?

_The color on Adrian's face began to fade._

**Adrian**: Ben please tell me you didn't…

**Ben**: Adrian, my dad is meeting with Omar today; he is going to tell him what's going on… he has to… I'm really sorry, but we need to face this, the right way, for everyone's sanity, for this baby.

_Adrian's mouth dropped. She was in complete shock. Why? Why would Ben do this? She wasn't ready for this… she didn't want this!_

_She let out a fierce yell, which turned everyone's heads around them._

**Adrian**: Why would you do this, without even speaking to me first!

_Just as Adrian's eyes began to tear, she felt that same wave of pain in her stomach, that she had been experiencing all night, but this time it was ten times worse._

_She dropped to her knees in pain, and held her stomach tightly as all the paperwork she was holding fell all over the ground in front of her._

_Ben jumped off the stoop panicked and down to Adrian's level right away._

**Ben**: Adrian, are you okay?

_Adrian closed her eyes tightly, the pain was not subsiding. _

**Adrian**: I need to go to the hospital… now.

_Ben stared at Adrian as she winced in pain. What was he going to do? What if she had this baby today? Omar is in California, and still unaware of everything. He could possibly become a father today, and he was not ready at all._

_Adrian noticed Ben's hesitation as she continued trying to breathe through the pain._

**Adrian**: Ben I'm serious! Call an ambulance!

_Ben snapped out of his thoughts. He needed to put his worry aside, and get help for Adrian now._

_He put his arm around Adrian, resting her weight on him as best he could. _

_He then pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed "__**911**__"..._


	7. Chapter Seven: An Epiphany

**_FADE IN:_**

**INT: JEFF'S STEAKHOUSE (GEORGE'S RESTAURANT)/ CALIFORNIA – EVENING.**

_Leo is sitting at one of the tables in the restaurant. He has a glass of wine in front of him, and keeps checking the time on his cellphone._

_He was able to get in touch with Omar earlier in the day, and had agreed to meet for dinner at 6pm, but Omar is now five minutes late._

_George walks over, after noticing Leo sitting at the table._

**George**: Hey Leo, a waitress hasn't come to take your order yet?

**Leo**: Hey George, no I'm actually waiting on someone. I'm waiting for them to get here.

**George**: Oh Okay. Who are you waiting on? The wife and daughter?

_Leo shakes his head no._

**Leo**: I wish that was who I was waiting on… but no, I'm actually meeting Omar.

_George looks confused._

**George**: Adrian's husband, Omar?

**Leo**: That's the one.

**George**: Oh, he's in town?

**Leo**: Yeah, business or something.

**George**: I didn't know you two were close.

**Leo**: Were not, well not exactly… I'm actually here to right another one of Ben's wrongs… for the hundredth time.

**George**: Oh boy, what'd he do now?

_Leo shakes his head again._

**Leo**: You don't want to know.

**George**: That bad huh?

_Leo nods and George thinks about it for a few seconds. Then all of a sudden his eyes widen._

**George**: Adrian?

**Leo**: Yeah, it involves her.

**George**: Oh no, the two of them didn't…

_Leo stops George from talking when he notices Omar entering the restaurant._

_George looks towards Omar and then back at Leo._

**George**: Well good luck, I'll be around if you need anything.

**Leo**: Thanks George.

_George nods and walks away shaking his head._

_Omar walks over towards the table, and he pulls out his cell phone and turns it off, so his uncommon dinner with Leo isn't interrupted. _

_Leo stands up to greet him._

**Leo**: Hello Omar, it's nice to see you.

**Omar**: You too Leo.

_They both sit down._

**Leo**: Thank you for meeting me on such short notice; I know you're here on business and all.

_Omar nods cautiously._

**Omar**: Yeah, it's not a problem. You're phone call was unexpected, but a nice surprise. How is everything?

**Leo**: Everything's good… well mostly everything I guess. How is everything going for you? Business, Adrian, the pregnancy? Everything going good?

**Omar**: Yeah, I think so.

**Leo**: Good, good. Well why don't we order something real quick and then we'll talk. I've had a long day, I'm starving.

_Leo chuckles out of nervousness, and Omar notices, but agrees anyway._

**_TRANSTITION TO:_**

**INT: NEW YORK PRESBYTERIAN HOSPITAL – AFTERNOON**

_Ben is dressed in a blue set of scrubs and pacing back and forth with his cellphone in his hand. _

_He has been trying to reach both Omar and his father for the past forty-five minutes, but both of their phones are going straight to voicemail. _

_He then decides to try and call Camille._

**Camille**: Hi Ben.

**Ben**: Hi Camille, do you know where my dad is?

_Bens' voice is frantic._

**Camille**: I think he is at the restaurant with Omar. Ben is everything alright? What's wrong?

**Ben**: Adrian… Adrian's in labor, and I can't reach either one of them, and Adrian's asking me to call Omar… Camille I need to get in touch with my dad, he can't tell him this now… Adrian will never forgive me if-

_Camille cuts Ben off._

**Camille**: Okay, Ben you have to calm down okay? I will try as hard as I can to get in touch with him, and if I can't, then I will take a ride to the restaurant, but you have to keep your cool okay? Adrian needs you, and you are the only person there to help her right now, so you need to calm down and just be there for her.

**Ben**: Camille, this is… it's all so fast… she wasn't supposed to have this baby for another three weeks… and if I don't get to Omar before my dad tells him, he just might not even want to come back here… Adrian will never forgive me.

**Camille**: Well I don't know if we are going to reach them before they talk about everything, but I will try Ben. Let me hang up and call him, and you help Adrian in any way she needs you, okay?

**Ben**: Okay, but please hurry.

**Camille**: I will Ben.

_Ben hangs up, and drops his head forward towards the wall._

_I have the worst timing in the world, he thought to himself._

_When Omar finds out about everything, he won't even be able to look at Adrian, and right now she needs him more than ever._

_This is a complete mess._

**_TRANSITION TO: _**

**INT: SAN DIEGO UNIVERSITY / CAFETERIA MESS HALL – EVENING**

_ Ethan was sitting at one of the tables eating dinner, when Shane came and sat next to him._

**Shane**: What's up?

**Ethan**: Nothing, just got out of class?

**Shane**: Yeah, I'm starving, I couldn't wait to get over here and get some food.

**Ethan**: I know me too… I have my last final tomorrow, so I've been studying in the library all day.

**Shane**: One more day of classes, then we finally get to leave this place for a couple weeks.

**Ethan**: yeah…

_Ethan didn't seem very excited, and Shane noticed._

**Shane**: What's the matter brother? Not excited to go back home for the holidays?

_Ethan shrugged._

**Ethan**: I am, just not looking forward to running into Kathy and her idiot boyfriend the whole time I'm home.

**Shane**: You're still hung up on that? Maybe you won't even see them…

**Ethan**: Trust me, I'll see them… it's a small place.

**Shane**: Well, maybe he won't go, and you and Kathy can hang out like the ol' days.

**Ethan**: I'm pretty sure he's going… and we wouldn't hang out anyways… things are different between Kathy and I now…

_Shane tilted his head back._

**Shane**: I don't know brother, all I know is you need to move on then… meet someone new… there's other fish in the sea.

_Ethan smirked._

**Ethan**: What are you forty? Other fish in the sea?

_Shane laughed._

**Shane**: Hey, whatever, all I'm saying is you need to stop being so damn anti-social, and have some fun… your young and in college… we're supposed to be living it up.

_Ethan laughed, and shook his head._

**Ethan**: You're an idiot, you know that?

**Shane**: Hey, at least I'm an idiot having fun.

_They both laugh._

**_TRANSITION TO: _**

**INT: JEFF'S STEAKHOUSE – CALIFORNIA – EVENING**

_Leo and Omar just finished their meal, and Leo looked very nervous. He wanted to wait until they both ate before getting to the point of this meeting. _

_Leo ordered another drink and then took a deep breath._

**Leo**: Alright, so Omar, there is a reason I asked you to have dinner with me tonight… there is something I have to talk to you about.

_Omar looked curious._

**Omar**: Well I figured you wanted to talk about something, so what's up?

**Leo**: Well, it seems that I have to be the bearer of bad news, as always, and you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you; but, I want you to try and remain humane, and really think about everything before acting on it, alright?

_Omar's eyebrows creased._

**Omar**: I don't know Leo, your scaring me now… what's going on?

_Just as Leo was about to continue with the conversation, he spotted Camille making her way towards them in a hurry._

_Leo pushed his neck forward curiously, wondering why Camille was there._

_Omar noticed Leo's stare, and turned around to look at whatever was grabbing his attention._

_Camille reached their table and she was a little out of breath._

**Leo**: Camille? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?

**Camille**: I've been trying to call you, and Ben's been trying to call you…

_She looks over at Omar._

**Camille**: and Ben's been trying to call you too.

**Omar**: Me? Ben's been trying to call me?

**Camille**: Yes.

**Leo**: My phone was off, so I could meet with Omar with no interruptions, but what's going on?

**Camille**: Adrian is in labor, she is at the hospital right now, and she is going to have the baby tonight.

_Just as Camille was explaining, Omar turned his cellphone on, and see's seven new voicemails._

_Leo eyes widened, wow, this not his day today._

_Omar looked up._

**Omar**: Leo, I'm sorry… I have to get to the airport, and try to get a flight out of here now.

**Leo**: That's going to take over six hours to get there; she might just have the baby before you even reach New York Omar. Maybe you should call her, and just try and comfort her over the phone, and let her know that you are going to get there as soon as possible. Ben is there, and I'm sure he's helping in whatever way he can.

**Omar**: I have to try and get a flight.

_Leo thought about what to do, and then suddenly a thought came to his mind._

**Leo**: I'll go with you, we'll take the jet. It will still take a couple of hours, but not nearly as long as it would take you to go through airport security and then the flight.

**Omar**: Leo I would really appreciate it.

**Leo**: Don't mention it, come on, let's go.

_They both get up from the table and Omar walks towards the door frantically trying to call Ben's cellphone back._

_Leo pauses and looks at Camille._

**Leo**: Do me a favor and pay George for dinner, and I guess I'll be back tomorrow.

**Camille**: Be careful okay?

**Leo**: Always am.

_Leo kisses Camille._

**Camille**: Leo, did you?

**Leo**: I didn't get around to it yet, but this ought to be an interesting flight, and hey, I may just be welcoming my grandchild into the world…

_Camille sighs._

**Leo**: Love you, see you soon okay? I'll call you when we land.

_Camille smiles and kisses Leo again._

**Camille**: Okay. Love you too.

**_TRANSITION TO: _**

**INT: NEW YORK PRESBYTERIAN HOSPITAL – AFTERNOON**

_Adrian's lying in the hospital bed and seemed to be doing okay. The doctor gave her an epidural about an hour prior, and at this point her pain had subsided. _

_Ben's sitting next to her, in a small chair, continuously checking his cellphone for a reply back from someone, but no one had contacted him yet. _

_Adrian turns towards him, a little groggy._

**Adrian**: Did he call yet?

**Ben**: Not yet, Camille is trying to find him now.

_Adrian nodded, but closed her eyes right after. The medicine was doing its job to make the pain go away, and in the meantime she was falling in and out of sleep._

_Ben checked his phone again, but still nothing. He looked up when he heard the door open, and saw Adrian's doctor and a nurse enter the room._

**Doctor**: Hello there and hello Adrian, how are you feeling?

_Adrian opened her eyes and smiled._

**Adrian**: Okay I think, very tired.

**Doctor**: Well that's normal; the medicine can do that to you. I'm sorry it took me a little while to get here, but you know traffic in New York City…

_Ben nodded._

**Ben**: Everything will be okay right? I mean she wasn't supposed to deliver for another couple of weeks.

**Doctor**: Everything should be okay, sometimes baby's decide to come early, and as long as she is almost full term, then usually everything is okay. In this case, Adrian is about 36/37 weeks along, which makes her full term, so things should be fine.

**Adrian**: The other doctor said that everything is progressing normal.

**Doctor**: I know, he informed me. I'm going to take a look now for myself though, okay Adrian?

_Adrian nodded, and then looked towards Ben._

**Ben**: Should I leave?

**Doctor**: Just for a few minutes, I'll have the nurse let you know when we are finished.

_Ben nodded and walked out of the room._

_The doctor waited for Ben to exit, and then had the nurse help her check Adrian, to see how many centimeters dilated she was._

**Doctor**: About eight centimeters Adrian, it shouldn't be long now.

**Adrian**: The baby will be okay right?

_The doctor remembered Adrian's nervousness concerning her pregnancy, due to the loss of her first child._

_She pointed towards the monitor next to her._

**Doctor**: You see that monitor… that's attached to the pieces on your stomach, and it reads the baby's heart rate… she is doing just fine.

_Adrian nodded._

**Doctor**: I see, your husband is not here… your friend… is he?

_Adrian knew she was referring to the situation._

**Adrian**: Yes, he is possibly her father.

_The doctor nodded._

**Adrian**: Omar is in California, Ben is trying to get in touch with him, but I don't think he's going to make it in time.

**Doctor**: Well, at least you have someone here with you.

_Adrian nodded, but she really wished Omar was here._

**_TRANSITION TO:_**

**INT: NEW YORK PRESBYTERIAN HOSPITAL / WAITING ROOM– AFTERNOON**

_Ben was waiting for the doctor to tell him it was okay to go back into the room, when his phone rang in his hand._

_He looked down, it was Omar… he answered._

**Ben**: Hello?

**Omar**: Ben… is she okay?

_Omar's voice sounded tense._

**Ben**: Yes, she's okay, and the baby is okay.

**Omar**: I'm trying to get there as soon as possible, your father offered to take the jet, so we are on our way to the airport now.

**Ben**: My father?

_The nervousness flashed across his face._

**Ben**: So you guys talked?

**Omar**: Not exactly, Camille showed up just as we finished eating, why?

_Ben felt a sigh of relief._

**Ben**: No, it's nothing, I was just asking… is my father with you right now? Can I talk to him?

**Omar**: Uh, yeah, he's with me… just do me a favor and stay by Adrian's side alright? I'm probably not going to make it in time, and I'm glad that at least you are there with her through this.

_Ben felt the guilt eating him alive._

**Ben**: I will.

**Omar**: Thanks Ben.

_Omar passed the cellphone to Leo._

**Leo**: Ben?

**Ben**: Dad, listen, you can't tell him anything right now okay? Not while this is going on… Adrian will never forgive me.

**Leo**: I'll handle it Ben, you just take care of Adrian right now.

_Leo was trying to be discreet with Ben, and trying not to make things obvious to Omar sitting next to him._

**Ben**: No but Dad, seriously, you can't say anything right now.

_Leo's voice got very stern._

**Leo**: I said I'll take care of it, now get off the phone and take care Adrian, Benjamin, now!

_Leo hung up, and Ben dropped his head into his hands. _

_He didn't know what he was going to do if his dad told him this right now… it wasn't the right time._

'**Doctor**: Ben?

_Ben looked up and found the doctor in front of him._

**Doctor**: Are you okay?

_Ben chuckled._

**Ben**: Trying to be.

_The doctor took a seat beside him._

**Doctor**: Adrian told me about the whole situation.

_Ben looked up ashamed._

**Doctor**: It will work itself out, as soon as the baby is born we will run a DNA test, but for now, Adrian and your possible daughter need you to hold it together. I know things seem complicated right now, but I promise you, things will be okay.

**Ben**: I hope so.

_The doctor noticed Ben's sadness._

**Doctor**: Ben let me ask you a question… do you want this baby to be yours?

_Ben looked up, and hesitated to answer. He thought about it, and he thought about what he really wanted._

_His thoughts flashed back to Adrian's first pregnancy, how they were so young._

_He thought about the first night they had sex, he thought about when he gave her Betty's ring, and about when he asked her to marry him. _

_He thought about the day they picked out their condo together, and about the nights she laid awake while pregnant._

_He thought about how much he cared about Adrian, and how much he loved her. _

_He thought about losing Mercy, and about how much they struggled afterwards. _

_He thought about the day the divorce was made final, and about how he felt when he found out she was dating Omar._

_He thought about the rehearsal dinner, and how depressed he was._

_He thought about how scared Adrian was the night before her wedding, and how he was the person she ran to when she wasn't sure what to do. _

_He thought about their night together, and how much he cherished it, even though it was wrong._

_All these memories, and yet, why were they not together? He loved her… and for the first time in five years he was being honest with himself. He was in love with Adrian, and he never stopped loving her._

_His thoughts faded, and he looked at the doctor confidently._

**Ben**: Yes, I want this baby to be mine.

_The words basically flooded out of his mouth._

_The doctor smiled._

**Doctor**: Well, than you need to get back in there, and be with Adrian right now, and do the best you can to comfort her, and if it's meant to be, than you will be here to welcome your daughter into this world very shortly.

_Ben smiled in response, because for the first time in his life, he knew what he wanted. He was absolutely sure of it now. He wanted this baby, and he wanted to be with Adrian… he was sure of it._


	8. Chapter Eight: The Secret's Out

**INT: LEO'S JET / MID-AIR FROM CALIFORNIA TO NEW YORK**

_Leo and Omar were on the jet for about two hours already and probably consumed about a bottle of wine each. _

_They still had another three hours to go, and Omar was pretty drunk off the wine already, between the altitude and his lower tolerance. _

_Leo on the other hand, was a big man, and he could probably drink close to three bottles, before feeling the same as Omar did off of the one. _

_Leo was going to tell Omar about everything when they first took off, but decided to wait a while, partially because he would have to deal with the aftermath of it for the entire flight, and partially because he figured the rage might be lessened if Omar had a little wine first._

**Leo**: So, Omar how is married life for you and Adrian? Everything going well for the two of you?

_Omar's twirled the empty wine glass in front of him, never looking up._

**Omar**: We're doing alright I guess.

**Leo**: Just alright?

**Omar**: Yeah, I mean, I love Adrian, but things have changed… a lot since we got married.

**Leo**: Well that's normal, things always change, and they continue to change as the years go by.

**Omar**: I know that, but Adrian really changed… she's been kind of distant since the wedding. At first I thought it was just in her nature to get a little worried or fearful of such a big commitment, but then it continued… and then all of a sudden she was pregnant, and that made her even more distant from me. She doesn't let me get too involved with the pregnancy, and she never wants me at her doctors' appointments with her, besides one time… and I just find it strange. I'm her husband and it's almost like she doesn't want me to form a connection with our unborn child too.

_Leo creased his forehead in response, but deep down he figured out why Adrian would do these things. She was afraid that if she let Omar get attached to her unborn child, and then found out it wasn't his, it would make it all the more worse for him._

**Leo**: Mothers are that way sometimes, they get greedy, and they only want that attachment between themselves and the baby.

_He lied, but Omar surprisingly nodded in response._

**Omar**: It's not just that though… even before she found she was pregnant… on our honeymoon, it was like she wasn't even there with me… she was so distant, and I caught her crying a couple of times. It didn't feel that great to know that my wife was upset about marring me.

**Leo**: Listen Omar, I've got to tell you something…

**Omar**: Wait Me first. I haven't told anyone this, but to be honest… I really need advice, from someone smart.

_Leo's eyes widened and he became very curious as to what Omar needed to tell him. _

**Leo**: Well thanks for the compliment, and I'll try to give you the best advice I can, but I'm not always right either.

**Omar**: I know… it's just… I need advice from someone neutral.

**Leo**: Alright Omar, go ahead.

**Omar**: I cheated on Adrian.

_Leo stood silent, processing this new information. Well, at least this would make it a tad bit easier to say what he had to say to him._

**Omar**: I know it's wrong, and I really love Adrian, but the past eight months have just been so confusing, and we've barely been intimate with each other, and I don't know… I just have this feeling that she doesn't want to be married to me.

_Leo took a deep breath._

**Leo**: Well… people do make mistakes, including yourself Omar, but if you and Adrian do love each other, and really want to be married to each other, than I'm not sure you would cheat on each other.

_Omar looked at Leo and his eyebrows creased._

**Omar**: You said, cheat on each other… don't you mean cheat on her?

**Leo**: You heard me correctly, I said cheat on each other.

**Omar**: Adrian didn't cheat on me Leo, I didn't do it out of revenge, and I did it out of –

_Omar stopped speaking when he noticed Leo's reaction._

**Omar**: Do you know something I don't know Leo?

_Leo looked down towards the floor._

**Leo**: Adrian and Ben slept together, Omar. One thing led to another, and they had sex. I just found out, but I felt you deserved to know.

_Omar didn't speak. He stared at Leo intensely, still in shock._

**Leo**: That is why I said 'each other'.

_Omar's nostrils began to flare, and Leo could see his anger starting to surface._

**Omar**: All this time I've been feeling guilty about what I've done, and I felt like I was evil for doing what I was doing, meanwhile she was doing the same damn thing!

_His voice became louder, but Leo did not get alarmed. He expected it._

**Leo**: You are both wrong for doing what you've done, and you've both made mistakes.

**Omar**: When did this happen?

_Omar demanded an answer, but Leo turned away again, shameful of his response._

**Leo**: The night before your wedding.

_Omar's eyes lit up, and he became even angrier. _

**Omar**: This is what you were meeting me to tell me? Adrian and Ben couldn't do this? They made me believe for eight months that my marriage was dissolving because of bad choices I was making, meanwhile, the two of them had sex the night before I married her!

_Leo took another deep breath._

**Leo**: I'm afraid there is more Omar.

_Omar's face tensed._

**Omar**: More, how much more could there be, don't tell me there are others as well.

**Leo**: No, no, just Ben, as far as I know; but I am afraid there has been some question concerning the baby.

**Omar**: The baby?

_Omar looked confused but then all of a sudden his facial expression shifted, from angry expression to a sad and defensive expression._

**Omar**: No. Leo, no. That baby, that little girl… she is mine! Not Ben's! Mine!

**Leo**: I'm afraid we won't know that for sure, until she's born Omar.

**Omar**: How could she do this to me? How could they both do this to me? I knew I couldn't trust her and Ben together, I knew it.

**Leo**: Let's not forget that you are guilty here as well Omar… you both have been unfaithful, not just Adrian.

**Omar**: Yeah, well obviously this all started when she slept with Ben the night before our wedding! I would have never married Adrian, had I known what she did the night before.

**Leo**: But you didn't know, and you were still unfaithful in your marriage, without any knowledge of what was going on.

**Omar**: I didn't want to hurt her, I just had a couple of business meeting with a woman colleague, and like I said before, Adrian had been so distant with me, and I don't know… one thing just led to another, and I don't know what happened Leo. Even though it's wrong, it was just less work than what I had to deal with, just to get Adrian to include me in anything at home… although now I know the reason why she was distant from me… because she was guilty.

**Leo**: Maybe so, but either way I think you two need to talk, and you need to figure out why you both looked outside of your relationship in the first place… maybe there is a reason for it.

**Omar**: And the reason is being that Adrian should be with Ben!?

_Omar got very defensive._

**Leo**: I'm not saying that Omar, that's not what I'm saying at all. All I'm saying is that usually when two people are truly in love with each other, they don't look to other people outside of their marriage. Maybe you and Adrian are having deeper issues than you both realize…

**Omar**: I don't know. I care about her, and of course I love her, but I just don't know what happened over the years… we used to be so infatuated with each other… things have just changed, and maybe it's because of how much traveling I have to do for my job, or maybe it's something else, I don't know. What I do know is, I don't think I can continue being married to Adrian, when I know her and Ben have been together again… not to mention the fact that my baby may in fact be Ben's instead… it's just not a good feeling Leo.

**Leo**: I understand Omar, I don't imagine it is a good feeling at all, but you deserve to know the truth… and Adrian deserves to know the truth also.

_Leo gave Omar a look of certainty, suggesting that Omar come clean of his wrongdoings as well._

**Omar**: Thanks for being honest with me Leo.

_Leo nodded, and then patted Omar on the back._

**Leo**: It is what it is, and anyone can do at this point is move forward, and figure out a way to either correct our messes, or move on from them.

_Omar just nodded in agreement, but he knew this wasn't going to be easy. _

_One-third of him wanted to pound Ben to the floor as soon as he seen him, the other third of him wanted to make sure not to give Adrian any kind of stress after giving birth, and the last third of him wanted to crawl into a ball and weep at the fact that his whole marriage had been turned upside down in a single plane ride._

_He sunk back into his seat, and continued to swig the remaining portion of the wine down his throat._

**_TRANSITION TO:_**

**INT: RICKY AND AMY'S HOUSE – EVENING**

_Amy was sitting at the kitchen table with John, helping him finish up his homework, when Ricky walked in. _

_He had to stay later than expected at the shop, due to a late delivery which caused a mix up with the inventory._

_He placed his keys down on the counter, and walked over to kiss Amy on the lips, and John on the top of his head._

**Ricky**: Homework still?

_He looked at John with a stern look._

**Amy**: It's my fault. I asked John to help me with a few things in the nursery when he got home from school and well before I knew it, it was already six o'clock, and we hadn't started his homework yet.

_Amy winked at John. Amy really just let John watch a bit more TV than normal today._

_Ricky saw her wink at John, but just smiled._

**Ricky**: Oh is that so?

_John nodded and smiled at Amy._

**Amy**: So how was work?

**Ricky**: Stressful, this late delivery screwed up the numbers at the end of the day, so it took forever to correct everything.

**Amy**: Well, I just heated up left over from last night; there is a plate for you in the fridge if you want it.

**Ricky**: Thanks Amy, but I ordered food for the staff, being that we had to stay later than normal, so I'm okay for tonight.

_John closed his last text book and started putting them back into his schoolbag. _

**Amy**: Alright John, why don't you head to your room and get ready for bed now, it's late.

**John**: Okay.

_John swung his schoolbag over his shoulder and made his way out of the kitchen and to his room._

_Ricky sat down beside Amy at the table, and picked up her bare feet from the floor and rested them on his lap. He began massaging them, something he did often during her pregnancy._

_Amy smiled at Ricky._

**Ricky**: How are you feeling today Amy?

**Amy**: Good, I feel good. I think I'm ready for this baby to come soon though. The last couple of weeks of pregnancy are the worst. It's just uncomfortable, and I feel so… bloated.

**Ricky**: Well you look beautiful.

_Amy smiled._

**Amy**: Thank you.

**Ricky**: Would you say this pregnancy is easier than when you were pregnant with John?

**Amy**: Oh yeah, definitely. Not that I had a bad pregnancy with him, but things were different. Now I'm able to relax, and enjoy the pregnancy. When I was pregnant with John, I hid it halfway through, and then when I wasn't hiding it anymore, I had school, and no one to really help me besides –

_Amy stopped herself from continuing, and Ricky finished it, with a smug look on his face._

**Ricky**: Ben?

_Amy didn't answer._

**Ricky**: It's alright Amy, I know I wasn't there for you back then, but I am now.

_Amy caressed Ricky's cheek._

**Amy**: I know you are, and you are amazing, you know that?

_Ricky leaned over and kissed Amy softly, and then continued massaging her feet._

**Amy**: Oh, speaking of Ben… did you hear that Adrian is having the baby?

**Ricky**: No I didn't hear, well that's good for her and Omar, but… isn't Omar here, in California?

**Amy**: Yeah, he is. Apparently he and Leo are on their way to New York tonight, on Leo's private jet.

**Ricky**: Oh, wow. Why is Leo going with him?

**Amy**: I don't know… apparently no one knows… but maybe because Ben is at the hospital with Adrian, being that Omar isn't there.

**Ricky**: Hmm, that has to be weird for Ben and Adrian… you know, after what happened… that he is the one with her while she is giving birth. Wait how did you even find out about this?

**Amy**: Well, Adrian had Ben text Grace, who of course texted Kathleen, and Kathleen told my dad, who told me.

**Ricky**: God, three thousand miles away and somehow word still gets around.

_Amy laughed._

**Amy**: My dad also told me that Leo and Omar were at Jeff's together when they got the call about Adrian. Apparently Leo was meeting Omar for dinner to talk to him about something involving Ben, and in Leo's word to my dad, Ben had gotten himself into trouble.

_Ricky's eyebrows creased._

**Amy**: I think maybe something happened between Ben and Adrian, and maybe that's why Ben is at the hospital with her, and Leo is going there with Omar.

_Ricky took a deep breath, too much drama for him._

**Ricky**: I don't know Amy, all I know is, I'm glad we aren't involved in any of this drama.

**Amy**: Me too.

_Amy bit her lip, like she wanted to say something to Ricky, but was holding it back._

_Ricky noticed._

**Ricky**: Oh no. What? Did you do something to get involved in their mess?

_Amy looked away._

**Ricky**: Amy?

**Amy**: Okay, I kind of, sort of, texted Adrian this afternoon, before I found out that she was in labor, and kind of maybe mentioned that we saw Omar this weekend at the movies with another woman.

**Ricky**: Amy why would you do that? It's none of our business.

**Amy**: I don't know Ricky; I just thought if that was me, then I would want someone to tell me.

**Ricky**: Yeah, well that wouldn't be you, and still, it wasn't our business to get into. Did she even respond?

**Amy**: I know that Ricky, but I felt like it was the right thing to do. And no, she didn't respond, but then when I found out she was in labor, I figured her phone was probably off or something.

_Ricky shook his head and sighed._

**Ricky**: Well, what's done is done. I just hope that Omar really wasn't cheating on Adrian, and that it was just nothing, what we saw. Because this would be really bad timing for her to find out.

**Amy**: Yeah, hopefully.

_Ricky placed Amy's feet back onto the floor, and leaned over to kiss her again._

**Ricky**: Well I'm going to go jump in the shower… want to join me?

_Ricky had a smirk on his face._

_Amy giggled._

**Amy**: I can't, John is still awake, and I should make sure he is getting ready for bed. And besides, I'm not feeling all that sexy these days…

_Amy referenced her pregnant stomach._

_Ricky nodded and kissed her on the cheek._

**Ricky**: You're always sexy to me, but I'll meet you in bed then.

_Amy smiled, and Ricky left the kitchen._

**_TRANSITION TO:_**

**INT: PRESBYTERIAN HOSPITAL – EVENING**

_Ben stood in Adrian's hospital room, holding a beautiful little newborn girl. She was an olive tone, with hazel eyes, and a small amount of fine straight hair on top of her head._

_Adrian was fast asleep in the hospital bed next to him, and had fallen asleep shortly after the delivery. _

_Omar and Leo were still in the air, and hadn't landed in New York yet; but selfishly, Ben was happy they hadn't. _

_He had been there for Adrian from start to finish with the entire delivery, and despite his squeamish ways when it comes to anything medical, he had been right beside her when the baby was born._

_He cut the umbilical cord, and held the baby in his arms right after Adrian. _

_It was one of the happiest moments of his life, to look down at this little girl, and know that she could be his._

_He would also never forget how strong Adrian was throughout all of it. Her strength during it all, made him fall in love with her even more._

_The baby lay asleep in Ben's arms, as he swayed back and forth, rocking her._

_Adrian opened her eyes, and despite her overwhelming feeling of exhaustion, she smiled as she watched Ben holding her._

**Adrian**: She's beautiful isn't she?

_Ben swung around, a little startled by Adrian's voice._

**Ben**: She's gorgeous… it's unbelievable how gorgeous she is.

_Adrian smiled._

**Adrian**: How long have I been asleep?

**Ben**: Only about an hour or so.

**Adrian**: I'm so tired.

**Ben**: Well you've been through a lot today… you should rest.

**Adrian**: Have you heard from Omar yet?

_Ben cringed at her question… Ugh, why did he have to be in the picture?_

**Ben**: Not yet, but I'm sure they should be landing shortly.

_Adrian just nodded, but her eyes drifted closed again._

_The doctor walked in quietly, in efforts not to wake Adrian._

_She whispered…_

**Doctor**: I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm going to need to take your blood if you want me to administer the paternity test.

_Ben paused at first; he hated knowing that once the results of the test came back, there was a possibility that she might not be his._

**Ben**: Okay, but as a doctor… don't you think the baby looks like she is mine? I mean, I'm a lot lighter than Omar, obviously, and her skin tone is not dark at all.

_The doctor was a little amused by Ben's question._

**Doctor**: I understand that Omar is black, and you are white; however, when a baby is born, regardless of what race they are, it is very difficult to tell what nationality they may be for at least two weeks. The pigment of their skin doesn't fully come in right away, so while your thoughts are somewhat correct, it wouldn't be accurate to base paternity on the pigment of her skin.

_Ben nodded; he really had hoped she was just going to agree with him._

**Ben**: Okay, should I wake Adrian to take her?

**Doctor**: No, let her rest. The nurses have to do other routine tests on the baby anyway, so I'll just take her to the nursery, and I'll be back to take your blood in a few minutes.

_Ben agreed, and handed the baby to the doctor._

_The doctor exited the room, and Ben plopped down in the chair in the corner, and buried his head in his hands._

_He was extremely nervous to find out the truth. Even if she wasn't his, he was now attached to this little girl, how could he just walk away now? _

_He found himself doing something he hadn't done since everything happened with Mercy. _

_He prayed to his mother._

_He pleaded for this precious little girl to be his._

**_FADE OUT_**


	9. Chapter Nine: The Games We Play

**I wasn't going to post again, but I decided to do an extra chapter, and being that you guys all flooded my email last night, and today with all your kind words and reviews, I figured I'd post it anyway, so enjoy & keep reviewing, I love reading your thoughts! :)**

* * *

**INT: NEW YORK PRESBYTERIAN HOSPITAL – NIGHT**

_Adrian had been up for about an hour; however, Ben had pretty much held the baby in front of her, or with her, because she was still weak from the delivery._

_Omar and Leo still had not arrived at the hospital, but their plane should have landed, and they would probably be there shortly._

**Adrian**: I can't believe she's mine… I just still can't believe it.

_Ben smiled at Adrian, while she studied her daughters face. _

_She was holding the baby in her arms, but Ben had a hand underneath just in case._

**Ben**: Have you thought about a name for her?

_Adrian smiled, still looking at the baby._

**Adrian**: I've thought of some, but I want to wait till Omar gets here.

_Ben swallowed hard; she wasn't even going to ask his opinion?_

**Ben**: Well I'd like to have a say also Adrian.

_Adrian's eyes shifted up and towards Ben, but she wasn't mad about the comment._

**Adrian**: I know.

_She looked down, almost ashamed._

**Adrian**: Ben, if she is yours, Omar is never going to forgive me… he's probably going to leave me.

_Ben noticed a tear slide down her cheek._

**Ben**: Well, I guess we are just going to have to wait for the results, and then take it from there… that's all we can do. And if this little girl is mine, I just want you to know Adrian that regardless of what happens between you and Omar, I will always be here for you and the baby, always, I promise.

_Adrian smiled, even though her heart felt heavy. She didn't know what to expect once Omar got to the hospital. As far as she knew, Ben told her that he and Leo were meeting for dinner, and Leo was going to tell Omar the truth about everything._

_While she didn't really know if Leo should have been the one to say anything, she almost felt relieved that it was going to be out in the open now, and even if Omar flipped out, at least she didn't have the lie sitting on top of her shoulders anymore._

_Although, what was going to happen to her marriage, once he knew the truth, was in question now. Even if the baby was his, would he even stay with Adrian any longer, knowing that she cheated on him with Ben? _

_While she feared for the near future, she snapped herself back into the present, which was her daughter, lying in her arms._

_Even if her world crumbled around her, at least she had this beautiful little girl in her life, and somehow that made it easier to cope with._

_All of a sudden there was a knock on the hospital room door, and Adrian and Ben looked up to find the nurse at the door._

_Nurse: I'm very sorry to interrupt, but we are going to take the baby into the nursery for the night, okay? You need your rest, and visitor hours are over in fifteen minutes._

**Adrian**: Oh, okay. Ben will have to leave?

_Adrian hoped the nurse would say no. She was awake now, and really didn't want to be left alone with her thoughts._

**Nurse**: Oh no. Your husband can stay; he is allowed to spend the night with you, but only him.

_Adrian's face tensed up._

**Adrian**: Oh he's not –

_Ben stopped her, and shot her a look. If Adrian tells her that Ben isn't her husband, then she would make him leave, so she quickly rephrased her words._

**Adrian**: I'm sorry, what I meant was, he wasn't sure if he was able to stay or not.

_The nurse looked at both Ben and Adrian with a puzzled look, but then quickly smiled._

**Nurse**: Well he can, but I'm going to take the baby now though.

_Adrian nodded, and she kissed the top of her daughter's head before handing her off to the nurse._

_She whispered…_

**Adrian**: Nos vemos en la mañana mi princesa.

_The nurse smiled, and continued out of the room with the baby._

_Ben looked over at Adrian curiously._

**Ben**: What did you whisper to her?

_Adrian smiled._

**Adrian**: "See you in the morning, my princess"

_Ben smiled._

**Ben**: You're going to be a great mother Adrian.

**Adrian**: Thanks Ben, I'm going to really try.

_Ben nodded._

**Adrian**: Do you have my cell phone by any chance?

**Ben**: Yeah, I have it in a bag with the rest of your stuff, do you want it?

**Adrian**: Yes please. I haven't checked my phone, and I probably have a hundred voicemails and texts from everyone.

_Ben bent down and pulled Adrian's cellphone out of the clear bag next to her bed, holding all of her belongings._

_He handed it to Adrian, and she powered it on._

_Her eyes lit up._

**Adrian**: Wow, just as I said, I have a lot of messages.

_She laughed, and Ben grabbed the TV remote on the table next to Adrian, and sat back into the chair, surfing through the channels._

_Adrian first listened to her five missed voicemails… one from her mother, one from her father, one from Grace, one from Kathleen, and another one from both of her parents, letting her know they would be in New York tomorrow._

_She scrolled through her five text messages next…_

**_To: Adrian_**

**_From: Mom_**

**_Hi sweetie! I know you can't answer your phone, and I've already left you a voicemail, but I just want to say congratulations again, and that I can't wait to see you and my granddaughter tomorrow. I love you Niña, and I'll see you soon :)_**

_She smiled, and continued on to the next message…_

**_To: Adrian_**

**_From: Omar_**

**_Adrian, I just found out that you are in labor; I'm trying to get there as fast as I can… Ben's dad is taking me there on the jet… I'll be there soon. Love you._**

_She continued…_

**_To: Adrian_**

**_From: Grace_**

**_OMG Adrian, I just listened to my messages and Ben left me a voicemail that you are having the baby! I'm so happy for you and Omar! I will be at the hospital first thing in the morning to see you and the baby! _**

_Adrian smiled, and looked up at Ben._

**Adrian**: Grace is speaking to you now?

**Ben**: Nope.

**Adrian**: She sent me a text and left a voicemail that you told her I was in labor.

**Ben**: I left it on her voicemail; she's still not returning my phone calls.

**Adrian**: Oh.

_Ben continued watching the TV, and Adrian looked back down at her cellphone to continue reading the last two messages._

_Her eyes widened, and the smile quickly erased from her face as she read it…_

**_To: Adrian_**

**_From: Amy_**

**_Hi Adrian, I know it's weird that I am texting you out of the blue, but I felt like I should. Ricky and I were at the movies yesterday, and well… we saw Omar there with another woman... I don't know if I am jumping to conclusions, or if it is absolutely nothing, but I just thought I should let you know… I hope that it is nothing and that you are already aware of whatever it was… but yeah, I just thought I should tell you._**

_Adrian was in shock, and she could hear the beeping of the machines next to her speeding up, as her pulse raced faster._

_She swiped to the next message, as her anger continued to build._

**_To: Adrian_**

**_From: Amy_**

**_Oh my goodness Adrian, I just found out you are in labor, and now I feel even worse for sending that last message to you… I'm so sorry… I didn't know. I really really hope that it was all just a misunderstanding… oh my goodness I feel so bad now… just don't read the last message… not right away at least… oh man, I don't know what else to say except I'm sorry, and congratulations… _**

_At this point Adrian's breathing had increased also, and Ben turned around when he noticed the machine beeping faster. He looked over at it, and then towards Adrian, and noticed the expression on her face right away._

**Ben**: Adrian, what's wrong?

_She didn't answer, she just stared straight ahead, and her eyes were furious._

**Ben**: Adrian?

_Ben got up from his chair, worried that something was happening. _

_She handed him her cellphone, and Ben looked down at it, confused._

_He read the words in Amy's text message, and his eyes widened also._

_He looked up at Adrian, unsure of what to say to her._

**Ben**: Maybe it wasn't him, maybe she just saw someone that looked like him?

_Adrian looked at Ben, with a hard face. She knew that Ben was just trying to calm her down._

**Adrian**: He's cheating on me… I knew it Ben… I knew it.

_Ben looked confused again._

**Ben**: You knew it?

_Adrian shook her head yes, slowly, while retracing the past couple months in her head._

_Omar had been away a lot more frequently than he'd ever been over the past four months or so._

_She remembered thinking that it was strange, and she also remembered wondering why his business trips were only in California lately, instead of multiple places, like they used to be._

**Adrian**: I can't believe this…

_Her furry was now turning to sadness, and she clenched her eyes closed, and Ben watched as two tears dropped from them._

_Ben put his hand on Adrian's shoulder, unsure of how to console her._

_Suddenly Ben's phone beeped in his pocket, he pulled it out, and saw a text message from his dad…_

**_To: Ben_**

**_From: Dad_**

**_We are in the cab, should be there shortly… just a heads up… he knows._**

_Adrian opened her eyes, and looked at Ben, with tears still falling._

_Ben looked up at her, he wasn't sure if Adrian would even want to see Omar now._

**Ben**: That was my dad… he and Omar are in the cab, on their way here.

_Adrian didn't say anything, but instead closed her eyes again._

**Ben**: My dad says he knows Adrian…

_Ben told her very cautiously, he knew she was really fragile right now._

_Adrian took a deep breath, and wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand._

_She composed herself and looked at Ben._

**Adrian**: Good.

_Ben creased his eyebrows._

**Ben**: Good?

_Adrian nodded yes, and her nostrils began to flare._

**Adrian**: Yes, good, I'm glad he knows, and you know what… I hope this baby is yours Ben.

_Ben was taken aback by Adrian's words. He could see the old Adrian surfacing in her again… the vengeful Adrian… the one who always got even._

**Ben**: Adrian… maybe I should tell them to go to your apartment tonight, and that you will talk to him tomorrow.

**Adrian**: Nope. Let him come here, I want him to come here.

**Ben**: But Adrian, visiting hours are basically over, and if he comes here than I have to leave, which means… Omar can stay here all night if he wants… and… well… are you really okay with that now… after what you read?

**Adrian**: He can't stay here all night if I don't want him to… and I don't, but Ben you should go home and sleep… I'll be fine. I've got it under control, I'm okay.

_Ben was really nervous; this side of Adrian was not good… and he could only imagine what her plans of retaliation were._

**Ben**: Okay Adrian… but I'll be here in the morning, and just remember, I'm here if you need me… all you have to do is call me and I'll come right back here.

_Adrian smiled, and she gently rubbed Bens arm._

**Adrian**: I know Ben and thank you… for everything.

_Ben smiled, and made his way out of the room._

_Once Ben was gone, Adrian's eyes focused straight in front of her, and her face hardened again. _

_She wasn't planning on some crazy scheme, like Ben thought; however, she was pissed, and all this time she was guilt ridden, and felt worthless for what she had done, meanwhile, Omar had been cheating on her anyway… _

_She wouldn't pull any kind of crazy schemes, and she wouldn't act immaturely; but she was damned if she was going to allow Omar to put her down about what she'd done, and get away with what he'd been doing._

_She pulled out her cellphone, and started typing…_

**_To: Omar_**

**_From: Adrian_**

**_I'm waiting for you to get here, oh and tell Leo I said thank you… for everything…_**


End file.
